


The Cases of a Secret Love Affair

by Sigmu



Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Old Fic, Rapple, Secret Relationship, do not copy to another site, proposal gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmu/pseuds/Sigmu
Summary: A series of short stories involving Raven and Apple trying to keep it a secret that they are dating.
Relationships: Raven Queen/Apple White
Comments: 29
Kudos: 165





	1. The Case of The Illusive Raven

**Author's Note:**

> After it is revealed that he is not Apple's prince Daring feels as though he must prove that he is still the best charmer at school by charming the most rebellious beauty in school: Raven Queen.
> 
> It goes hilariously awry.

“It’s not that I’m ashamed or anything, it’s just that we’ve only just started being a couple and w-we’ve just started to… do couple-like things when we are alone and-” Apple White rambles fretfully, entangling her fingers in the black sheet she is holding up to cover the bare upper front of her body.

“It’s fine Apple.” Raven Queen chuckled warmly, pausing in her task of buttoning up her shirt to lean over and give the princess a kiss on the lips that lingered on longer than necessary, the witch savoring the newly acquired right to be with the other in this fashion.

“Are you sure that you are really all right with keeping us a secret?” Apple still manages to ask after they pull apart, the princess looking at the witch apologetically.

“I’m more than fine with it actually.” The witch admitted. “It would be fantastic to finally get some privacy in regards to my personal life! Part of the reason why I didn’t try harder to date Dexter for a longer period of time was because it was just too much trouble to deal with trying to have a few exploratory dates with the guy without everyone and their mother watching our every move! Ancestors’ almighty, some people were asking me about what color dress I would wear and how we were to deal with a child being both a Queen and a Charming! We had only gone out for three dates for the gods sake! And it probably wouldn’t have worked out all on it’s own anyway what with certain facts coming to life…”

Raven trailed off, wincing at the memory of the boy dreamily confessing to her on what was supposed to be their fourth date when she brought the topic up (with the intent to address how uncomfortable all of said questions about a future that hadn’t happened yet and may or may not happen at all made her feel) that he thought she’d look positively gorgeous in white and that having more than one child would mean that they had the freedom to choose which path that they wanted to go in regards to destiny.

Did she kinda-sort of charge out of that restaurant like the demons of all the underworlds ever conceived were after her heels just after she hastily gave the boy a quick; _we’ve-only-gone-out-like-three-times-and-we-haven’t-even-kissed-yet-and-you-know-what-I’m-positive-that-this-isn’t-going-to-work-out-and-I’m-much-more-comfortable-with-having-you-as-just-my-friend-I’m-so-sorry_ , and leaving all the cash she had in her wallet (which should have been enough to pay for like three full meals) on the table?

Hell yes she did.

“You know… I’m pretty certain that was the fastest spoken break-up speech in history.” Apple hummed almost merrily, she had just so happened to have been there at the time of said break-up (because she had been spying on the two), and had witnessed the whole thing.

“And once word reach their rounds around school there had been so much ruckus for weeks…” Raven groaned mournfully, it was a lucky, lucky thing that Apple had been there to defend Raven’s decision and that Daring seemed to have been all too pleased that the Rebel leader was no longer anywhere near his brother anymore, or else she’d still be dealing with snide remarks about her dumping the boy so quickly.

Even though Raven had tried her best to reconcile with Dexter, it wasn’t as if she publically humiliated him, she had kept her voice down and only Apple and Blondie (who had also been spying) knew the full extent of what their conversation depicted, the boy just… didn’t seem to want to be around her anymore, even though he was dating Cupid now and she and the winged girl were even closer friends than before, Cupid understood Raven’s plight with surprising grace (she at least didn’t say that Raven was in the wrong, which was nice considering the fact that the pink-haired girl had been in love with Dexter for quite some time at that point and Raven would have assumed that she’d be in the hot seat if it were anybody else but Cupid), and didn’t insist (like a few others had) that the witch try to talk things out and get back together with Dexter. Cupid was just her old Cupid self and said without a hint of judgment in her tone that it was all up to Raven and her own personal feelings in the end and whether or not she felt like this was something worth fighting for.

It was almost heartbreakingly easy how almost instantly Raven had shaken her head and said that no, this simple, still very innocent, crush of hers was pretty much spooked away now, and it wasn’t worth trying to forcibly bring back.

“Our situation… and my feelings for you are far more serious and real than anything that I had towards Dexter.” Raven swore taking one of the princess’s hands into both her own. “I want to take special care with this, with you, I know that our future is scary, but I’ll do anything to make you happy so let’s just enjoy what we have for a long while yet before we inform the masses… that and I’m pretty sure that the Headmaster won’t let us be roommates anymore and would have the cleaning staff watch our every move like hawks if word reached him, and that would make certain things very… difficult to achieve.”

Apple giggled a little in embarrassment, blushing bright red. “Well I’m certainly enjoying our current arrangement just fine thank you, and I have no intentions of doing anything to take this away.” The blonde smiled a little as she entangled her fingers with the other’s. “So… in public, we just hold hands and hug and stuff? Do you think that would be too suspicious? I still want to touch you, you know.”

“I don’t think that anybody will notice any sizable difference than before to be honest.” Raven shrugged. “You remember how baffled those freshmen were when they saw us walking hand in hand that one time just before we got together, they were too busy being confused over us being friends despite our rivalry, I really don’t think that they’ll have the presence of mind to question things further as long as we keep the kissing thing to our dorm.”

“Well I’m glad that we agree on this, hopefully if we play our cards right all of this will work out without there being too many hiccups that come with the craziness that comes from living in a place like this.” Apple sighed in relief.

XXX

“Just because I’m not Apple’s prince doesn’t mean that I’m any less of a Prince Charming.” Daring growled in offence, the other boys all around him snickering to themselves because it wasn’t just everyday that the supposed golden boy of the school got knocked down several well deserved pegs and in their minds he could stand staying down a bit just because his constant high and mighty attitude was more annoying than charming these days, especially with the Rebels growing in numbers almost weekly.

“Hey man, relax will ya? We’re just pointing out that you should probably cool it with your constant need to assert your charming qualifications lately.” Sparrow tried to soothe. “Seriously, you look more ridiculous than charming when you blow it way over the top like that, that’s the reason why you aren’t getting any dates lately, not because of the fact that your not going to be in Apple’s story.”

The prince flinched as if struck by a sharp object. “I’m still the best Charming prince in the school!” Daring snapped testily. “I can charm the pants off of any girl here! May they be maidens or villains!”

“Duuude…” Hunter hissed looking around the semi public area they were all standing in with a spooked look, the females of the area were casting the group of boys rather scathing glares, one of them chiefly being his own girlfriend Ashlynn Ella. “Watch how you phrase things!”

“What about my phrasing?” Daring demanded completely oblivious. “I can charm any girl in the school!”

“Lizzie Hearts.” Dexter reminded his brother pointedly.

“Any girl who doesn’t have a reputation to uphold.” Daring amended. “It’s not her fault for following her destiny to become the next Queen of Hearts. Just give me a name and sooner than later that girl will be swooning all over me!” The prince boasted.

“But what if we choose someone like Cedar?” Dexter asked. “She’s not interested in anybody in that way.”

“And you _won’t_ be choosing Cedar.” A protective snarl coming from behind the group causes the boys to all jump and scoot double-time away from a particularly irate Cerise. “She doesn’t have the right biology to have a romantic relationship with anybody and because of this she can’t understand certain particulars about the subject, she’s too innocent for some wannabe prince to be smoozing all over her and I will not take kindly at all to anybody that ends up hurting her just so that they can feel better about their supposed manhood.” The girl growled lowly like a wild animal, slowly cracking her knuckles; for some reason her teeth seemed to be longer than usual.

Daring narrowed his eyes challengingly at the girl, his self-preservation warring with his need to prove himself a worthy Prince charming.

“What about Raven?” Sparrow spoke up before Daring said or did something stupid and got ripped a new one by his cousin (who was really fast, really strong, and currently really not in the mood to be merciful). “She’s never found Daring attractive.”

Daring seemed to brighten even as Dexter bristled and glared as hard as he could at Sparrow.

“Yes! She’s perfect!” Daring exclaimed striking a heroic pose. “Who better to help promote my princely qualities than the dreaded Rebel queen herself!”

“You can’t do this Daring.” Dexter shook his head with a pained look.

“Why not? You aren’t dating her anymore.” Daring pointed out.

Dexter winced. “Well no but-”

“Then I shall go! My quest to capture the most elusive and the most rebellious of hearts begins now!” Daring declared before running off.

“But I still think that she deserves better than you.” Dexter glared at the ground.

“Well I’m off to warn Raven and to cause some serious trouble for golden boy’s quest, anybody wanna help?” Cerise looked over to the group of boys behind her. “…Why is Hunter waving his arms around like that?”

“He’s trying to assure the Mrs. That he’s got nothing to do with us or with Daring at the moment.” Sparrow observed, watching the way the other boy was desperately trying to show his girlfriend that they were all crazy and that he was in no way apart of anything that they were doing through interpretive movements.

XXX

Raven stared at the prices of the apple cider and pumpkin spice latte’ on the menu above the counter in disbelief, sure she could afford them no problem but she had both the time and the materials to make herself and Apple the drinks on her own at a far cheaper price, she just needed to go buy the pumpkin spice mixture at the grocery store…

The witch motioned the person behind her to move up instead, ducking behind Daring who was too busy adjusting his hair and grinning charmingly into his mirror to notice that the witch had left.

Hearing the barista greet their customer Daring spun on his heel and moved into action.

“Two pumpkin spice latte’s for myself and my talent-ly gorgeous companion my good sir. Nothing but the best for the beauty standing beside me.” Daring draped himself on the counter appealingly, turning his gaze over to give his prize his best smoldering look.

Only to come eye to eye with one very surprised Edward Spider.

“Thanks… and I’ll take the drink and all but… I don’t swing that way. I’m really flattered though, like seriously, someone like you finding the six-armed kid attractive means a lot.” Edward (who had an unintentional preconceived idea of Daring probably being bi-sexual or homosexual thanks to his rebellious, and very strange, story counterpart Tiffany Muffet) didn’t miss a beat as he grabbed his drink and walked away.

“Sir could you please pay for your drinks and let the other people take their orders?” The barista piped up helpfully when Daring appeared to be frozen in place, his eyes were wide like that of a startled owl’s for several long moments as he stared at the spot where he could have sworn he had seen Raven about to take her order a few seconds ago.

“Huh.” Cerise tilted her head to the side contemplatively, ignoring how Sparrow and Dexter were trying not to laugh out loud behind her. “Well that was easy, we didn’t even have to do anything.”

XXX

“Thanks again for letting Hunter use your locker to keep his school supplies.” Ashlynn praised Raven as she, the witch, and Apple all walked down the hallway together. “We needed someplace to put that family of nocturnal imp-goblins until the mother ‘s wings have healed enough to hunt and feed her young on her own again.”

“It’s no problem.” Raven assured. “Ever since I’ve managed to drop or test out of all but one of my villain classes I’ve got a lot less physical books and projects that I have to carry around.”

“It just made sense for her to move her stuff into my locker since we already share a room together.” Apple shrugged, snuggling closer to Raven’s side with a blissfully happy look on her face.

“Well I’ve got to go, I’m going to say hi to Hunter before heading off to homeroom.” Ashlynn waved as she moved away from the couple, who were too busy giving each other sappy looks to look up at the girl’s departure.

“What great friends they’ve turned out to be.” Ashlynn hummed to herself as she approached her boyfriend by his temporary new locker.

“Uh…” Hunter said, giving the folded piece of paper in his hands a jaundiced look, wincing and glancing over to it’s three brethren still stuck onto his locker in obvious loathing.

“Is there something the matter baby?” Ashlynn cooed in worry as she walked up to the boy.

“I think that a certain someone got the wrong locker!” Hunter explained, a little louder than usual so that Daring, who was watching Hunter’s actions in confusion from further down the hallway, could hear.

“Why do you say that?” Ashlynn asked, plucking the paper from the boy’s hands and reading it.

“… _What_?” Ashlynn exclaimed after a silent moment of reading.

“I guess he got the wrong locker.” Hunter shrugged. “Funny huh?”

“No not funny!” Ashlynn shook her head. “She’s described you perfectly in this! Smart, rebellious, gorgeous… it’s not addressed to anybody and it’s no secret that Apple and Raven are sharing a locker these days or the fact that you are using this locker, it has to have been written for you- wait what do you mean by _he_ got the wrong locker?”

“Daring wrote it.” Hunter explained. “He’s signed the back see?”

Ashlynn turned the paper over to see that said boy’s name was indeed scrawled fancily on the back with an abundance of little tiny hearts as well.

“ _Daring_ wrote this?” The princess exclaimed in disbelief.

“Remember how yesterday I told you that he wants to prove that he’s still the best Prince Charming in the school?” Hunter reminded gently.

“And so he’s targeting you now?” Ashlynn growled, her eyes forming to dangerously narrowed slits. “Why? He knows that you are taken!”

“Uh, sweetie, I’m not-” Hunter tried.

“And who does he think he is anyway using somebody like this just to prove that he’s better than anybody else?” The princess continued on, ripping away the three remaining love notes with a notable viciousness.

Hunter made to open his locker. “Sweetie relax he isn’t-” He tried again, only to be interrupted by the mass of flowers tumbling out of his locker.

“Excuse me baby but I’ve got a little something to discuss with a certain prince about boundaries and to not mess with the people I care about.” Ashlynn decided after a long silence.

Hunter was too preoccupied and too irritated with trying to both extract the books he needed and to put the messy flowers back into the locker’s depths so that he would not get detention for littering the halls to really care to warn a flabbergasted Daring (this would make for two blunders for him in a row now) about his impending doom stalking his way.

XXX

“Hey their cutie- uh?” Daring gaped when instead of Raven being pinned to the lockers it was Humphrey Dumpty!

“Er… hello.” Humphrey waved at the taller boy meekly.

“Where did you even come from?” Daring demanded looking around him wildly, two seconds ago Raven had been whispering some sort of joke into Apple’s ear, judging by the way the princess had been giggling so much, he had made his move, there had been a swirl of purple magic and-… oh.

“Well I was walking to the clubroom, then I got disoriented by a weird purple cloud, and now I’m… here?” Humphrey fidgeted in place. “I’m sorry if you were expecting someone else. Please don’t hurt me.”

“You know… I’m starting to get the feeling that we don’t have to do anything to stop him.” Cerise crossed her arms as she spoke to her two laughing compatriots. “He’s doing just fine sabotaging himself.”

XXX

“I just don’t understand it Miss Queen, you’ve clearly proven during those tests that you are capable of doing incredibly well in villain courses and yet you strived to do poorly in those subjects while you were in the classes anyway. You could be on the advanced villain track with these scores and yet you choose to go into heroics and good magics?” The Headmaster exclaimed in a quiet hiss when he had cornered the girl in the library one day.

“Why are we having this conversation here and not in your office?” Raven hissed back, looking around them in mortification. The rows of shelved books looked empty at the moment but that still didn’t mean that there wasn’t somebody listening in from somewhere.

“I’m having a new desk brought in and the cut off dates for switching classes are this Friday! This was too important to wait until the last second to talk to you about this!” The Headmaster hissed agitatedly.

“…And the reason why Giles isn’t here too?” Raven asked because part of Giles’s job dealt with the placement of students in classes. “He’s the one who approved of my transfers.”

“Yes he was…” The Headmaster muttered darkly. “The point is Miss Queen is that I find it highly disturbing that you obviously refuse to even try on a subject that you clearly show a potential for.”

Raven raised a brow. “You didn’t have any objections when I joined maiden classes last time why are hero classes so different?”

The Headmaster shook his head. “Because maiden classes teach you how to be a better villain by learning the best techniques from the other side, hero classes would not be at all beneficial to your story seeing as how you are supposed to be foiled by the hero, not acquire the skills to thwart them so easily.”

Raven blinked in confusion. “But the villain never goes near Prince Charming in the tale of Snow White.”

“There have been recorded cases where one of your ancestors comes toe to toe with a Prince Charming.” The Headmaster reveals reproachfully. “And before you mention it; no, just letting the prince win immediately is not considered sporting.”

“Daring has proven in class that he can hold his ground against me.” Raven said as she crossed her arms.

“It has come to light that he is not Miss White’s prince and added to that you have moved to the one of the top spots of those hero classes with startling speed, your instructor has already revealed that you have beaten a good majority of your peers in swordplay alone and have grasped the other subjects with a… suspicious preconceived knowledge…” The man gives her a paranoid look.

Raven attempted to look as innocent as possible since several Rebel maidens had came to her in the past seeking her help (because apparently being named the Rebel leader meant that people actually thought that she was the best person to help others find ways of getting around the school’s system in order to achieve their true life dreams) in regards to hero training subjects because they were all too worried about the backlash of simply signing up for the classes themselves, supposed Rebel croquet practice was mostly just a cover for Raven and the other girls to go out into the woods and practiced doing hero things like sword fighting and saving “damsels” all while wearing heels.

When Darling had found out about these secret meetings she couldn’t decide between being highly amused or mourn the fact that she hadn’t heard about such a thing sooner!

Needless to say it went unspoken that everybody was hoping that Raven would take the first brave step to sign up for actual hero classes in order to pave the way for the rest of them.

“It is not against the national school codes of conduct, the very same rules that even Ever After High must abide by, for a student to attend whatever track or classes that they see fit to sign up for.” Raven recited dutifully edging away from the man. “Now if you will excuse me-”

“Hey there pretty lady!” Daring exclaimed jumping out from behind a bookcase holding a bouquet of silk flowers.

“Excuse me young man?” The Headmaster stared at the boy kneeling down at his feet incredulously. “What did you just call me?”

Raven, who was eyeing the scene in flabbergasted shock quietly went to check out the muffled noises coming from behind one of the bookcases.

“He was talking to me sir.” Cerise appeared behind the Headmaster in a bur of color and a rush of air, cutting off Daring’s stutteringly incomprehensible explanation (because leaving the boy to fend for himself in this instance would be just too cruel). “He’s been trying to butter me up so that I’ll help him with his thronework. Come on Daring, let’s go.” The girl stated quickly as she dragged the boy away.

“Why is it always a man?” Daring wailed at the ceiling.

“…Aaaand Miss Queen has gone.” The Headmaster glared at the empty bookshelves behind him.

“Quiet in the library!” The shrill voice of one of the librarians sounded out.

XXX

“Is Sparrow going to be all right?” Raven peered down at the prone boy on the floor, who was either helplessly laughing so hard no sound was coming out of his mouth, or he had just ruptured something trying to keep his laughter quiet.

“He’s better off than I am.” Dexter groaned, scrubbing at his eyes, desperately trying to get the idea of his brother and the Headmaster out of his traitorous, sick-wrong brain!

XXX

“How did it all go so wrong so quickly?” Daring despaired into his burger and fries. “Only a few days at this and I never even got a chance to talk to her!”

“What I’d like to know is how you managed to keep running into practically every boy in school.” Cerise muttered in awe. “You even managed to get your own brother once or twice.”

“I did not appreciate that by the way.” Dexter grumbled darkly, glaring hatefully at the older boy as he took a bite from his sandwich.

“But I didn’t even catch her attention even once!” Daring bemoaned throwing an arm dramatically over his eyes. “It was as if there was a higher power harassing me all week for the sake of their cruel enjoyment!”

Cerise blinked in confusion and tilted her head up towards the sky when she heard something that sounded strangely like… somebody snickering quietly to themselves? “Did you guys just hear that laughing sound coming from the sky?”

“Not funny Cerise.” Daring grumbled.

“I was being serious actually.” The girl insisted. “But regardless of you catching her attention or no, you are definitely not her type Daring.”

“I’m everybody’s type!” The boy declared in a whine.

“You clearly caught Chase Redford’s interest.” Sparrow snorted. “Good luck with that date you somehow roped yourself into with him this Saturday by the way.”

“What was he even doing here? He doesn’t attend this school!” Daring exclaimed, his eyes all wild and hunted.

“Better stay clear from Ashlynn for a while FYI.” Hunter warned. “She’s convinced that you’re trying to seduce me away.”

“And whose fault is it that she was never corrected of that misconception?” Daring demanded. “I’ve got the reputation of a _boyfriend_ stealer now thanks to you! Why did you have to date such a possessive maiden anyway? A normal princess wouldn’t have said such unbecoming things to a noble prince such as myself! She used to have some real potential before Legacy Day, ah what a waste!”

“And you’re the one who couldn’t bother to walk up to Raven like a normal person. Going around jumping blindly in front of people, what did you expect was going to happen?” Hunter jeered with eyes narrowed in offense as he shook his head solemnly.

“Ooh I’ll show you about jumping blindly at people if you keep it up!” Daring threatened.

At that Hunter grinned evilly. “I am truly sorry that your proposition to the Headmaster ended in such a flub, it must be very difficult for one so young to go after someone much older than you-”

“That’s it!” Daring roared leaping at the other male.

XXX

“-And that is what Hunter said about why Daring has been acting so strangely.” Raven finished looking down guiltily. “I know that we promised to hang out around the village today but… I feel really guilty about this so… is it all right if we split up for the time being in order to find Daring and explain to him why he needs to stop trying to ask me out? We keep us a secret of course so we’ll just say that I’m really not interested and hope he doesn’t push.” The witch pled to her girlfriend.

Apple sighed, gripping down on the ugly feeling of jealousy invading her chest and belly so that she didn’t show just how much she uncharacteristically didn’t really mind the thought of Daring’s reputation going down the drain after a few more unsuccessful attempts at him trying to get _her_ girlfriend to go out with him. Those thoughts were mean and unfair and-

Aw hex with it! This was _her girlfriend_ she was talking about! She didn’t _give_ a _darn_ what happened to Daring as long as he and his womanizing ways stayed away from _her girl_! It was bad enough when Dexter was dating her, Daring would be a million times worse!”

“If I find him I’ll be sure to explain things in a way that he’ll understand.” Apple smiled sweetly, batting her eyes in false innocence.

“Thank you Apple.” Raven squeezed the other’s hand and blew her a kiss before walking away a light skip in her step.

Apple on the other hand stomped away, mean, angry thoughts bubbling up as she recalled Daring’s impressively long track record with girls, the broken hearts he left in his wake and all the dates he went on a near daily basis morphing into an image of him stealing Raven away with his charms only to leave her heartbroken by the wayside after a few days, perhaps even hours once Daring was done with her…

The princess was in the middle of these thoughts when she spied mentioned boy in the midst of a wrestling match (as boys seemed prone to do with each other) with Hunter over by one of the picnic tables on the recreational lawns.

So without think about it much, Apple took a picture of Daring taking the upper hand of an obviously struggling Hunter, sent it to Ashlynn (who had been complaining openly about Daring all week) with the accompanying hext; _Daring’s lost it, come over to the recreational lawn stat and save your boyfriend_ , and debated whether or not she should feel guilty about this as she sent the message.

The blonde didn’t have to wait long, just moments after the hext was sent there was an earsplitting whistle that had Cerise ducking under the table in pain, Ashlynn heroically racing out of the forest with three large phoenixes obediently flying behind her.

“Hunter!” She called for her boyfriend. “Holy ancestors what is he _doing to you_?” She cried as she spotted Daring pinning the other boy face down to the ground and straddling Hunter’s waist.

“Ashlynn my love!” Hunter called out in mock despair. “He has lost his wits! I beg you to look away, I am ashamed of what has become of me!”

“This isn’t what it looks like!” Daring exclaimed, blushing bright red. “And you, stop giving her the wrong idea!” He ordered the boy beneath him with a slap to the back of Hunter’s head for goo measure.

“I don’t care what you do to me you brute I will and shall forever love my beloved Ashlynn!” Hunter continued to declare in mock distress.

“Get away from my boyfriend!” Ashlynn roared leaping into the air, her purse raised above her head like a weapon and the three phoenixes bringing up the rear to assist her.

His ego alone may be great enough to intimidate wild dragons, however Daring was far from stupid so he did not hesitate to leap away from Hunter and run as fast as his legs could carry him away from the scene.

XXX

“ _Mad woman with a purse… what does Hunter see in her anyway_?”

Apple found Daring sometime later muttering to himself while crouching between two chairs in one of the student lounges.

“Daring?” Apple called softly.

“AAAAH! …Oh it’s just you Apple.” The boy sighed in relief.

“Stop trying to use Raven for your charming practice.” The princess expressed almost emotionlessly. “You could hurt her, and I don’t want that.”

Daring stared at Apple in confusion. “You have never doubted my care for another maiden’s emotions before. _This_ has never bothered you before.”

“Raven is different.” Apple told the prince firmly. “Despite the Rebel leader thing, she likes to keep her life private and she’s not a fairytale maiden in any sense. You have seen how scared she looked back when everyone was asking her about hypothetical children they were expecting she and your brother to have. She’s special to me and Royal prince or not, I will not let you get near her like that and potentially harm her.”

“I… guess I haven’t been very charming in my actions as of late…” Daring admitted after a moment of shamed silence. “And it has not been a good week for me…”

“No it has not.” Apple agreed. “So you’ll stay away?”

“I think that it would be fore the best at this point.” Daring nodded.

“Good.” Apple breathed a sigh of relief.

XXX

“So… it all worked out?” Raven asked later that night as she and Apple were all snuggled close to each other for bed.

“Yep.” Apple nodded as she laid her head under Raven’s chin.

“…Then why is Ashlynn after Daring’s blood? She looked really mad when I came across her and Hunter earlier.” The witch asked.

“Oh that’s nothing that Daring can’t handle.” Apple assured. “Hey Raven?”

“Yeah Apple?”

“You do know that I don’t plan on giving you up anytime soon right? That I love you lots and lots?”

Raven couldn’t help but smile sleepily. “Yeah I do. I love you lots and lots Apple. Sweet dreams ‘kay?”

“Sweet dreams.” Apple replied, moving to kiss Raven on the lips before settling down to sleep.


	2. The Case of the Coconut Crab

“No, ‘m not getting out of bed today!” Raven grumped clinging to the covers she had cocooned herself inside.

“What has gotten into you today?” Apple asked her roommate (and recent girlfriend) in bewilderment as she tugged uselessly at the witch’s cloth shield.

“It’s all lining up again!” The witch despaired. “Every time a little crazy out of place thing happens around here it turns into a major situation and I’m always dragged into it! I’m sick of it! It’s bad enough that I get almost no privacy anymore with the near constant freaking never-ending crisis involving me refusing to become the Evil Queen and the Rebel group that I have been unofficially named the leader of, but every time there is a different crisis around here I am pushed into the forefront and am just expected to solve everything at the drop of a hat! It’s happening again and I want no part of it! There is a full school filled with future kings and queens, _they_ are fully capable of taking care of things _themselves_!”

“Is this about that infestation of fairy-fluffs last week?” Apple queried in exasperation (Raven had to be the only person in the school who was terrified of the relatively harmless balls of cooing fluff that many fairies regarded as common house pets).

“They feast off of dead things!” Raven exclaimed. “They’ll feast on their own owners as long as they’re dead first you know! And they’ve got the personality of a carnivorous eel! Their cute and cuddly appearance is a lie! And here they were all trying to hunt me down just so that I could fix the problem instead of putting their heads together and using common sense for themselves! They didn’t even try to contact you to fix things! _Why_? You’re the future golden girl queen of this place!”

“That was because I was busy trying to pry my petrified girlfriend from the ceiling scaffolding and had left my ringing phone on the ground.” Apple reminded dryly. “I never knew that your magic could make you jump that high when you got frightened enough.”

“Neither did I!” The witch defended.

“I know you didn’t.” Apple cooed sympathetically. Admittedly the situation would have been much more funny if the other hadn’t been so badly frightened. “But isn’t it nice to know that there are people who can count on you? That people look up to you for being a leader?”

“Sometimes but not always.” Raven growled lowly. “I never _asked_ to be the leader of anything if you will recall and sometimes it just isn’t worth acting like a leader because as soon as everything is all said and done lately I don’t even get a thank you! Here, where some of the brightest future leaders of entire countries, sometimes _worlds_ , are being trained, and nobody aside from you and Maddie ever really pull it together enough to help me out when I’m obviously stumped? I don’t know what I’m doing half the time! None of the stuff we have to fix is covered in our textbooks!”

Apple heaved a sigh. “So what’s the crisis this time?” The princess asked apprehensively, having been dragged into these situations along with the witch most of the time. “And what’s gotten you to rebel on the campus’s crisis today?” Apple sensed that there was more to this than Raven just feeling used.

“Remember how yesterday Sparrow was looking into some special effects for his latest concert and he had made Duchess mad for calling her ideas too dumb to even consider?” Raven grumbled taking out her phone and turning it on, it immediately started to beep and ring as people tried to get ahold of her but the witch ignored it in favor of pulling up Blondie’s blog. “Well while you were in the shower it was revealed that little scuffle had somehow evolved into this.” The witch stated holding up her phone for the princess to see.

“ ** _The residents of Ever After high are in a panic after waking up this morning to these creepy creatures terrorizing the campus_**!” Blondie’s chipper voice proclaimed before the camera was trained on one of the mentioned creatures.

“YEEEEK!” Apple screamed jumping back from the phone’s screen. “ _What the freaking hex is that thing_?”

“Coconut crab.” Raven informed calmly, turning off her phone again. “I recognize it because one of the island nations that used to be one of my country’s colonies is infested with thousands of them every year after the second raining season brings them out of the forests and into the villages, they crawl all over everything, even climbing trees. They’re known for taking coconuts from the highest trees and randomly dropping the fruit down to the ground so that the hard shell will crack and they can get at the meat inside, having one hex of a slicing pinch with those massive claws of theirs- so take care not to get your fingers too close please-, and they actually taste pretty good when cooked. Though you do tend to get sick of crab meat after a while…”

“They _climb_ things?” The princess shrilled in horror. “They won’t climb buildings will th-?”

Apple is cut off when both girls hear a light thumping and scratching sounds coming from one of the open windows where a particularly large crab has found the window ledge and curiously tries to crawl it’s way in.

The witch startles when the princess shrieks and uses a few colorful words that Raven wasn’t even aware that Apple _knew_ let alone would ever _speak_ out loud, before the princess dove to where the two kept their croquet gear and then launches herself at the crustacean with a flamingo club held high over her head and a war cry escaping from her teeth-bared painted lips.

The crab puts up a noble fight to stay on the ledge and get into the room but the princess’s disgust over its creepy appearance and the fact that it was trying to get into their _dorm_ and therefore _her_ domain is a far more powerful driving force and soon the girl sends the creature flying to its demise with one last mighty swing of the club.

The princess is practically a blur after that, closing and locking balcony doors and windows alike, rearranging furniture to barricade the critters slowly crawling over the balcony railing outside from coming inside, and as an afterthought Apple takes a desk chair and fixes it under the handle of the front door, muttering hateful things about anybody who _dares_ show up to drag them out into the fray of the invasion of the multi-legged shelled things from the bottommost pits of watery hell.

“So I take it that we’re staying in today?” Raven asks almost hopefully, because there was still a chance that Apple will send Raven out in order to annihilate the enemy, for once in her life, like the Evil ruthless ruler Raven was born to pretend to be!

…And because Raven was the designated pest control expert of the dorm (spiders, flies, and mosquitoes never stood a chance as long as Raven was in the room because apparently the same genetic hiccup that made flowers wilt if she exhaled a certain way also worked on bugs! It was the disposal of their unconscious bodies that was the gross part). Which was fine because Raven was paid for her troubles in favors, and recently, in kisses, and the witch supposed that she wouldn’t _mind_ being recruited by Apple to take care of the current problem if it meant that _Apple_ would be happy with her for getting rid of the things…

Although not without a token bit of false reluctance, it wouldn’t do for Apple to know this early on in their relationship the exact extent of how far Raven would go to make the girl happy (it’s not like the witch would instantly jump off a cliff if Apple told her to with the promises of kisses and such if Raven survived. No, Raven would go find a parachute or secure a climbing rope to nail into the rock first, _then_ she would jump), actually showing too much enthusiasm for the simple promise of a kiss and gratitude might end up worrying Apple a little, because Raven knew that Apple would never dream of using any influence that she had over Raven (now) to try to manipulate the witch into doing something Raven didn’t want to do (like becoming the next Evil Queen).

And sometimes, with their past ever-fresh in Apple’s mind, the princess can’t help but occasionally, very gently and with calculated care, test Raven to make sure that the witch is still her usual rebellious self and that what they have together is on equal ground, because after the dragon games fiasco with Raven’s mother Apple had some sort of epiphany about just what exactly the world would have been like if Raven had been evil and that the whole Evil Queen Raven thing wasn’t nearly as romantic an idea as it had been initially advertised.

And also that Apple really truly loves the version of Raven that she’s currently got and she’s apparently dead set and determined to keep her just the way she is.

Raven may or may not have swooned once this realization had finally hit her squarely in the heart.

The witch breaks from her musings and tries to appear innocent (except for the fact that she can’t stop grinning like a loon) when the princess snaps her head towards the other with an almost feral look.

“You ask that after I just locked us both in?” Apple demands dryly.

Raven can’t help but grin wider as she shrugs her shoulders.

Apple glances over to the balcony through the windowed doors and shudders. “A future queen of Ever After I may be, however I am not an exterminator. And while my inherited powers over semi-controlling many groups animals to do my bidding is impressive, giant tick-crab-demon-looking creatures are not the type of animals that are in my repertoire- nor do I wish to try to get them to be-, and I can name off the top of my head over a dozen fairytale characters currently enrolled in this school who have ample ability to rid us of these pests in no time if they put their minds to it. There is no need for us to go out.”

“Do you think that it will take them long to figure it out?” Raven mused speculatively.

“Who knows.” Apple shrugged as if she was beginning to care less and less about the situation as long as it was solved before they ran out of things to eat. “However I do know that after seeing one of those things face to- …claw I feel like taking another shower…”

The princess blushed bright red and shifted on her feet agitatedly as a thought struck her; she had just taken a shower which meant that the amount of hot water they had left would not be enough for Raven too unless…

The princess pinched herself before taking a big breath. “D-do you- maybe… we can s-save what’s left of the hot water? That is if you um… want to… together? We’re both girls after all, even though we are dating and… everything-”

“S-sure!” The answer was out of Raven’s mouth before the other could finish, before the witch’s brain had a chance to fully think this through.

The princess seemed to relax slightly. “There isn’t enough hot water for us to take separate showers so…” Apple shrugged. “Sorry for the inconvenience.”

“No inconvenience at all.” Raven coughed, sharply trying to remind her raging hormones that the other’s reasoning were probably just based on innocent deduction, and tried not to think about the fact that ever since they had started dating they hadn’t even gotten dressed in front of each other…

“Okay great, I’ve always wanted to play with your hair.” Apple coughed, dragging the dazed witch behind her as they disappeared into the bathroom.

XXX

“Do you think that they’ll eventually stop knocking on our door?” Apple almost hissed vexingly at the dull thuds and the muffled shouting floating in through the closed bathroom door, the sound coming in from all the locked and barricaded front door.

The princess huffed and rubbed her fingers along Raven’s bare flank soothingly, the witch had startled at the noise and had seemed to try to both burry herself into Apple’s chest (and not in the fun sort of way much to the princess’s growing disappointment) and hide her body as far under the bath water as she could go without obstructing her mouth or nose.

“I’m more worried about them breaking in.” Raven murmured in a near fearful voice, imaginings of people bursting through the doors with the intent to turn their anger out on the bad example Rebel Queen… or to gape in utter shock at her and Apple’s current compromising position flashing across the witch’s mind.

She could almost see the headline on Blondie’s news show; DAUGHTER OF THE EVIL QUEEN DEFILES EVER AFTER’S FAIREST PRINCESS.

Raven said as much to Apple who in turn snorted in a half-embarrassed manner and pointed out to the witch that she was pretty certain that _she_ had been the one to defile Raven in this case, punctuating the point by sliding her hand south on the Witch’s body and causing Raven to squeak.

Apple rolled her eyes. “Honestly they are acting like such children!” She growled lowly. “If this keeps up I’m going to have a serious talking to with several key individuals who should have had the sense to take the initiative by now.”

“I’m sure that it won’t come to that.” Raven assured peeking her head up slightly from the water, knowing the full extent of the scariness of Apple’s little known, but legendary temper, and the thought of that being turned on to the unsuspecting people outside made the witch feel a little safer.

“This almost feels like trying to teach little kids a lesson by not giving in.” Apple sighed. “I am far too young to be a mother to a bunch of teenagers.” She mourned. “And it doesn’t help that you keep enabling your Rebel faction by practically babying them by the way.”

“I don’t baby them, I just…” Raven trailed off trying to think of a word.

“Pat their heads and kiss their boo boos all better.” Apple finished flatly. “Don’t deny it, I saw you do just that after that manticore and rockslide incident.”

“Daring was the one who wanted his scrapes kissed better.” Raven defended weakly. “He had hit his head and the drugs the healers gave him made him all weepy and child-like, I couldn’t just say no to the guy when he was in that state.”

“And the fact that the Rebel freshmen have started to call you mom?” Apple raised a brow.

“… Uh… they were trying to be funny?” Raven winced because she had been given the chance to gently veto that nickname but didn’t in the face of so many begging faces.

“You big softy.” Apple chuckled fondly.

XXX

It had taken almost two and a half days for someone to come up with something that had ended up in the eviction of the uninvited crustaceans. Which had been Melody Piper and Sparrow Hood working together with the students in charge of the PA news systems to lure all the crabs into a large sealable container to store them until they could figure out what to do with them (the popular opinion at the moment, which had been suggested by Ginger, was to have one big crab cookout for the entire school but since it was still fuzzy on just where exactly the crustaceans had come from and whether or not they were considered an endangered species from said place they were from).

“It was about time that you guys figured something out.” Apple eyed the people sitting at the table in disappointment making several individuals look down shamefaced into their food because when Apple was disappointed in someone it almost felt as if rainbows and little puppies were disappointed in them too (Raven was obviously one of the few people that was immune to this shaming tactic thus leaving Apple no choice but to find other tactics when verbally sparring with the witch).

“Raven and I were running out of the weekly stash of food we keep in the dorm for our between-class-snacks to eat as meals. And we weren’t sure just when the Headmaster would lift his emergency no-school-because-of-unforeseeable-circumstance days, forcing us to wander out in order to get to class.”

“If you were so inconvenienced then why didn’t you two come out to help take care of this huh?” Duchess demanded, venom dripping in her tone. “We could have used the help you know, it took forever to find Sparrow to help Melody Piper record that tune that got rid of the things! What were you doing in there all this time anyway? ”

Raven blushed bright red and nearly choked on her drink. “Find Sparrow?” She coughed out to distract everyone from her reaction.

“He took to the trees the first while.” Humphrey explained. “Then he discovered that the crabs could climb trees so he hid in several other places to get away from them, since there were only a few hundred that had been brought here to the campus he was able to be free of them the deeper he ventured into the forest. His cousin Cerise eventually found him hiding out at her mother’s place.”

“That was clever of him.” Apple mumbled in approval (still blushing from the first question), much to the surprise of the table.

“What?” Briar asked bewildered.

The blonde princess sighed. “To answer the previously asked question, I have to first ask how long it took you guys to come up with a solution to this?”

The table shifted in confusion.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Duchess snapped irritably.

“Everything.” The princess snapped back just as irritably, surprising the dancer into stunned silence with the uncharacteristic coldness and force of it.

“Er…” Dexter shifted meekly from his seat at the farthest corner away from Raven.

The witch had terminated their brief relationship at what was supposed to have been their fourth date, citing that it was for the best after she had begun to complain about the lack of privacy their fledgling relationship had with the school’s populace; chiefly she was highly disturbed by the fact that people were beginning to drop hints about forever after’s and children after a few measly exploratory dates and was just on the edge from thinking that the whole thing that they had was just not worth it and Dexter had misinterpreted her body language for insecurity that she didn’t think that she’d be _pretty enough_ , or something of that sort, to be dating a Charming (which had been his experience with his brother’s old girlfriends being hesitant about starting a relationship with Daring), and sought to assure her that he thought that she’d look fantastic in white and more than one child would assuage any wagging tongues about conflicting dual destinies.

Dexter had (obviously) interpreted the witch’s body language very, _very_ wrongly which had resulted in an _immediate_ quietly hushed (and nearly hysterically terrified) break up speech from the witch and Raven practically _flying_ out of the restaurant and high speeds, the whole thing had been so out of the blue (for Dexter) and had happened so quickly that the boy’s brain didn’t register that he should retract his statements or to chase after the departed girl until it was too late and Raven was far, far away.

Dexter never got up the nerve to try to smooth things over with the witch (because, yeah, he understood that this had been his fault. Treating the Raven Queen just like she was like some sort of perfectly scripted maiden instead of the independent beautiful individual she actually was) it didn’t help that Raven seemed very keen on putting it all behind her as if it were a scrapped bad idea that should be forgotten (and throwing away the last chances Dexter had to regain his dream romance with his dream girl).

Though she had attempted to assure Dexter (from a distance because Dexter couldn’t bear to have the girl get too close these days for fear that he’d spontaneously burst into tears in her presence) that she still cared for him in a caring-friendship capacity and if he ever wanted to try being friends again in the future he’d always be welcome and she still cared for him an a platonic bromance sort of way.

Dexter hadn’t wanted to talk things out and reestablish their platonic friendship (if it could be called a platonic friendship since he’d had a majorly serious crush that had turned into love for the girl for so long he didn’t even think that there _ever was_ a platonic bromance on his end) yet, he was still too busy mourning over his lost pride and what was supposed to be his one chance at a perfectly epic romance with the girl of his dreams.

Said girl of his dreams who was currently quietly encouraging Cupid (his platonic bromance gal who apparently had a major crush on him! Or at least that had been the situation that he’d accidentally overheard between the two girls one day at lunch) to see if she could make things work with Dexter after he was over Raven…

He didn’t know what hurt worse; that he lost his chance with the perfect girl, the fact that she was being a complete sweetheart and respecting his obviously hurt feelings _with the same loving care that one would apply to an open, seeping, and burnt dragon bite, or that his best friend had a crush on him and the girl of his dreams was encouraging Cupid, a girl he had bromance feelings for, to be… he didn’t want to say replacement because Raven would never intentionally do that to him but…_

“You’ve got something to say Dexter?” Raven prompted gently and with extreme care, as if she were afraid to frighten the boy.

Dexter winced. “W-well it took us a half an hour actually… not counting the time it took us having to find Sparrow…”

“After we realized that you and Raven had abandoned us.” Duchess sneered.

“And how long did it take to round up all of the crabs?” Apple pressed on, ignoring Duchess completely, causing the dancer to twitch irritably at the act.

“Over the course of the morning…” Dexter trailed off.

“So my question is; if the answer to this problem was so obvious why did you all waste time waiting for me and Raven to show up and solve it for you?” Apple asked with a raised brow, her tone was light and innocent however her gaze was highly unimpressed (the resulting effect was pretty creepy).

“Last I checked this was a school filled with brilliant future rulers, so why I ask, is it our fault for this thing not being taken care of quicker in the opinions of certain persons- _including a certain swan who had summoned the ghastly things in the first place_ \- if there were so many people who were even more qualified than we to take care of the situation from the very start? Last I checked we are neither the headmistresses nor the supreme overlords of this school; it is simply not our jobs to have to be constantly dragged to and fro to solve other people’s problems without even a prayer of a thank you. Simply put we were not qualified to have to deal with this pest situation and so we did not do anything.”

The table was quiet for a moment, everyone sitting in stunned silence.

“It’s not that we don’t care.” Raven was quick to add. “It’s just that aside from situations where we have little other choice or are the best candidates to deal with the problem… we really think that grabbing one of us to deal with every crazy thing that pops up is… well it’s gotten to be a bit too much to ask of us… to the point where I was struggling to keep up with my schoolwork at one time actually…” That is until Apple had taken it upon herself to help out the witch, going as far as encourage Raven to study harder for a period of time in order to test out of many of the witch’s mandatory Evil classes and thus lightening her workload.

“And for the past few months I’ve barely heard a single thank you from most of you.” Apple added in sharp reprimand, getting a little bit worked up. “Which is very rude considering we are taking time out of our lives to do nice things for you guys.”

“I guess that I can see your point.” Briar shrugged easily, many heads from the table nodding in agreement.

“But Apple’s the future Snow White and Raven’s the Rebel Queen.” Daring pointed out as if that was a decent excuse as to why the two girls were constantly being called into action. He seemed to be confused as to why the two were complaining about what had essentially became, as far as the student body was concerned and therefore practically law in his mind as long as it stayed popular, their official duties to the school.

“And if memory serves me true many others hold royal titles and therefore have equal capabilities to right wrongs, you for instance are supposed to become the next Prince Charming and after that a king, not to the kingdom of Ever After as recent events have shown, but a king to somewhere and therefore you, like many other future leaders, have the responsibility to be competent and work towards a solution during a crisis… unless my impression of how a Prince Charming is supposed to act is flawed of course…” Apple gave the prince a chilly smile as she spoke, batting her lashes innocently when the boy looked as though he had just been slapped.

“Hopper came up with the solution this time around!” Dexter reported cheerfully.

“Really?” Raven perked up. “Excellent work Hopper! I’m super impressed, you did a fantastic job with this!” The witch addressed the boy in question.

“O-oh it really wasn’t anything special, just had to use a bit of common sense was all.” Hopper blushed looking bashful.

“Well a little common sense can travel a long way. I’m super proud of you!” The witch praised.

The rest of the table erupted in rounds of praise for Hopper and his good work after the witch had spoken (excluding Daring who was pouting something awful for not only being scolded so soundly but also being deliberately left out of the spotlight).

“I guess many of us have been rather lazy as of late.” Lizzie admitted once things had died down. “It’s not exactly fair of us to simply expect for others to constantly take care of things for us.”

Both Apple and Raven appeared to relax by fractions when the others (save for Daring) seem to sheepishly agree, it’s not much but it is a start at the very least.

“Hopefully we’ll get a little bit more privacy after this.” Apple whispers to Raven after lunch is over and the two are walking hand in hand down the hallway.

The witch blushes from head to toe but can’t exactly say that she isn’t looking forward to see if such a luxury might happen if things pan out just right…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Just a thought; you’d think that there would be a point where both Apple and Raven got a little sick of having to almost constantly be the ones to solve all of these random catastrophes when they are surrounded by people who should be just as competent to fix these very same issues themselves… I don’t know, maybe it’s just me but sometimes I get the feeling that in the websodes Raven just has to stop every once and a while and ask no one in particular why she’s the one whose always in the spotlight when drama goes down and suddenly everyone turns to herself and Apple (if Apple just so happens to be around that is) with the automatic assumption that they will make things all better right away…  
> I’d imagine that kind of expectation and peer pressure would get old pretty quick, especially for Raven (Apple might be more used to it because of having to grow up with control freak Snow White as a mother. Yeek).  
> And also I discovered what coconut crabs are! (Google: coconut crab on a trashcan. I dare you.)


	3. The Case of the Secret and the Reporter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to eat, sleep, and drink some water. Taking breaks are good for you!

“I mean it’s not like I’m not fond of Apple or anything.” Darling shrugs. “It’s just that despite me swinging that way I just don’t see her in that light you know? I’ve spent so long considering her as a future sister-in-law that it’s kind of weird thinking of myself as her prince… even though I really do like the prince part. And besides that she and I were never really all that close to start with.”

“But what does this mean?” Ramona asked. “Did Raven’s refusal to abide by the script change the dynamic of fairytale magic somehow? Because I highly doubt that all of those generations of Snow Whites wouldn’t have had a girl for a prince at some point if this was all part of the normal course of fairytales as we knew it.”

“Actually it’s more normal than one would’ve thought.” Raven confessed looking a little tired as she began to explain. “While I was studying to test out of my mandatory villain classes Apple and I came across some discrepancies between the spell normally used for the story, the spell my mother used on Apple’s apple, and the original spell that the original Evil Queen had supposedly used on the original Snow White. Apparently the spell my mother used, which was roughly the same spell the original Evil Queen used, was different from the spell traditionally used in the poisoned apples of the story for the past several hundred years.”

All eyes stared at the witch in wide-eyed confusion.

Raven sighed. “You see in the poison that my mother and the original Evil Queen used, it does exactly what it says on the tin; puts victim to a sleep so deep that they appear dead at a cursory glance, and can only be countered by a kiss from someone- or several someone’s since apparently it is possible for there to be more than one good candidate to be the victim’s true love- who is compatible with the victim. The spell normally used in the story is slightly different; several key ingredients are different, one of them being a hair that would be needed to be plucked from Daring’s head.”

Said boy (who was sitting at the same table only because it was filled with girls and after his disastrous attempts at trying to woo Raven and his lack of dates lately he was beginning to feel somewhat inadequate as the school’s most sought out bachelor so to remedy this he was trying to be near as many large groups of girls as possible in the hopes of perhaps getting his groove back) looked up from staring boredly at his food with an outraged yelp, hands flying protectively up to his head as he cast Raven a horrified look.

“I’m never going to go anywhere near your prized hair if I can help it.” Raven assured the boy with a long-suffering look. “I’m the _Rebel Queen_ remember?”

“And he’s not Apple’s prince.” Someone mumbled lowly in a jeering tone before yelping when Raven flicked her plastic spoon at the perpetrator.

“Terribly sorry my hand slipped.” Raven stated quickly and with a false apologetic tone, glaring warningly at the girl who had spoken as she patted a gloomy looking Daring kindly on the shoulder. “Essentially the reason why no Snow Whites have ever had a girl as their prince, or that the hero of the story was always a prince that the White family had chosen, was because it was ensured that such a divergence in the story would never happen. That was why the spell calls for the chosen prince’s hair, it doesn’t explain why in the spellbooks but Apple did some digging and she discovered that if you wanted a specific person to undo a spell you needed to add that person’s hair, blood, or something of that nature to it.”

The table gasped in scandalized shock.

“So you’re saying that it’s all rigged?” Cerise gaped, sounding nearly ready to burst out laughing.

“I could’ve been Prince Charming if you hadn’t rebelled?” Daring cried out.

The table all turned their exasperated gazes to the boy.

“You do realize…” Kitty spoke slowly. “That you would not have been Apple’s _actual_ true love right? It would have all been a lie.”

Daring stared at them all in confusion.

“And that would be a bad thing Daring.” Raven told the boy in the same tone that one would speak to a small child. “Because there would have been no love or romance, which is essential in that very romantic fairytale. Apple would have been very upset to discover that her marriage and her promised happy ending with you was all a lie.”

Daring appeared to look conflicted between agreeing with the witch and mourning his loss at a chance at the best fairytale in Ever After.

“I dodged a fire breathing dragon in regards to that one.” Apple mused to Briar from their separate table, which was across the aisle from the other. The blonde princess’s eye twitching in irritation as the prince only acknowledged that the witch held a point after Cerise kicked his shin under the table and growled menacingly at Daring.

“I can’t decide whether he is a brave soul for sitting in on the Rebel faction’s unofficial all girl lunch meeting or if he’s been driven off the edge after the whole dragon games fiasco.” Briar confessed blandly, casting the boy in question a flat look.

“Is it true?” Blondie asked her eyes wide. “About the potion?”

“Yes.” Apple grimaced. “And apparently it’s not just Raven’s family secret, my mother, as it had turned out, knew all about this. Because the original spell was all about a Snow White’s true love waking them up, and… well as Cupid has been saying all this time, love is… not a thing you can control, so in order to keep to tradition…”

“They made it so that there was no choice but to marry the prince that the families had chosen for the princess.” Briar deadpanned looking unimpressed. “It’s a royalty thing, the whole idea of a princess needing to marry a prince. It’s slowly fallen out of popularity for obvious reasons, even more so now that Raven’s rebellion has taken flight.”

“The idea certainly isn’t popular with me.” Ashlynn snorted into her drink.

“How do you feel about this Apple?” Blondie turned her wide, worried eyes to her best friend.

Apple tilted her head and considered the question thoughtfully; her gaze drifted towards Raven and she felt her cheeks warm as a small smile spread across her face.

“Not as hurt or scared as I would have thought I’d be.” Apple confessed after a while. “I’m actually, surprisingly, just fine with not having to marry Daring.”

“You are?” Blondie’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “I thought that not having a fairytale perfect ending frightened you?”

Apple bit the corner of her lip in interest when Raven met her gaze and shyly smiled back, a light blush painting the witch’s nose.

Her secret girlfriend was so cute~.

“Ah… well I’m still working towards that happy ending, though how it’s going to play out is going to have to be a secret for a while yet because it’s… just going to take some time and work before I reveal to you guys what it is and whether or not it has worked out or not, I really hope that it does though.” Apple stated cryptically, not looking her friends in the eye. “Besides, my mother would probably lobotomize me if she found out that I was planning something without her overbearing approval.”

“You’re not going to tell us?” Blondie gasped scandalized, it went against all of her being to be told that she wasn’t going to be told a secret. “B-but Apple-”

“You’ll be the first few people to know.” Apple soothed diplomatically, because it would be cruel to not let her friends know at least that there was _something_ up if she and Raven did work out. “Just… it’s fragile right now and I want to do this right you know? Make sure my mother doesn’t destroy my chances at actual happiness. So please, and I do realize that I am asking a lot from some of you, be patient? For me? This is just something I have to work out without my BFFA’s input for a while, it… it’s really important to me that I do this on my own, after all what kind of ruler would I be if I just sat around and let everyone else do the heavy lifting for me in regards to my own private life? I mean, my mother can’t outlive me or stay queen forever.”

Briar and Ashlynn nodded because they knew without a doubt that they would find out eventually, whether by accident or by Apple caving and telling them, and when that day happened they’d back her up and fight off Snow White together. It was just a matter of time.

Blondie on the other hand looked as though she had swallowed a potato chip without chewing first but reluctantly (very reluctantly, and with a great amount of hunched shoulders and pouting) promised not to look into it personally or have anybody else look into it for her and respect Apple’s decision.

Apple hoped that the other blonde didn’t eventually spontaneously combust from all the waiting; graduation was still a fair ways away after all.

XXX

“I did make Blondie promise on her favorite set of lock picks and childhood teddy bear that she was to leave the subject be you know.” Apple murmured between open-mouthed kisses to Raven’s neck.

“I’m just enabling light reminders of this if she so happens to fall into temptation.” Raven assured as she attempted to raise thin magical privacy shields to the balcony windows, the witch shivered and had to breathe deeply to steady her hand when Apple’s hands slipped teasingly under her button-up sleep shirt. “Until she has something to occupy her attention she’ll be hurting to figure out something. And Graduation is a long ways away still.”

“How did your talk with Maddie go?” Apple asked, the two of them had agreed that they had wanted to keep their relationship extremely private until there came a time when they were both ready to come clean about it and/or after they were no longer attending High School.

However this presented an issue in regards to also keeping such a big secret from their friends, so they decided to be honest with them that they _were_ keeping a secret in regards to what they were planning for the future and that all would be revealed sooner or later, perhaps even after graduation if necessary and the two were safe from certain nosey school officials from trying to break them up.

“B- ah-better than I had expected.” Raven’s breath hitched when the princess’s wandering hands met their destinations on the witch’s chest and squeezed. “She and I already have an agreement in place; if it’s a secret involving other people then we are allowed to keep it from one another as long as it’s not harmful towards ourselves, each other, or others. She said that she couldn’t wait for graduation and that she hoped that it all worked out for me.”

“It hurts keeping all of this a secret from them.” Apple admitted lowly, burying her face into Raven’s shoulder. “I want to show you off in their presence as my girlfriend!”

“We did talk about trusting their ability to keep a secret.” Raven pointed out, somehow managing to turn around in the princess’s hold and pressing the other close.

“Yes but the more people that know the more likely that it’ll get out accidentally before we’re ready.” Apple sighed. “And we’d risk getting our friends into trouble if _you-know-who_ found out that they were in on our secret.”

“Far more preferable that if _he_ ever finds out about all of this is after we are _long_ gone from here.” Raven grumbled giving the ground to the left of her the stink eye. “I swear there is something wrong with that man’s brain- er… that sounded less rude in my head.”

“It’s probably true.” Apple allows. “According to a secret school poll that Blondie doesn’t dare publish to the general public, his respect amongst the students took a sharp downturn after the whole wishing well incident, your particular entry to that poll was in the negative numbers if I remember correctly.” The princess gave the witch an amused, knowing look.

“That was supposed to be an anonymous survey.” Raven coughed guiltily but didn’t deny it.

“It doesn’t take a detective to know who gave that review dear.” Apple giggled, peering up at her girlfriend seductively. “But I gotta say I kind of like the way you internally fight to be fair and proper against the raised instinct to be… thoroughly _wicked_ and brooding about all of this.” The princess smugly held the flustered witch’s gaze as her hands traveled south and slowly began traveling under a different set of clothes. “Now if only I can figure out how to incite the same reaction from you on a more… _fun_ subject…”

“… What happened to the girl I once knew who didn’t even want to kiss anybody before her fairytale and wedding?” Raven blushed and swallowed thickly as she stared at the smirking blonde in disbelief.

“She found out that she was free from the prince obligation and was fortunate enough to snag a hot girlfriend that would allow her to get away with _lots_ of fun stuff before marriage!” Apple grinned like a kid who was getting away with something…, which the princess actually _was_ getting away with something now that Raven thought about it…

XXX

“I can’t believe that she won’t tell us her secret!” Blondie whined. “It’s not fair of her to tease me like this!”

“Wow, she’s super tense about this.” Ashlynn commented to Briar lightly as she took a bite from her ice cream.

“You bet your fairytale I’m tense!” Blondie snapped. “What kind of sense does it make to tell someone that they’re keeping a secret from them and will only tell them that secret at a later date?”

“It makes sense to me since I did the same thing with Apple back when I was beginning to realize that I didn’t want to become sleeping beauty.” Briar shrugged calmly.

Blondie gasped in shock. “You’ve turned Rebel?” The blonde gaped.

Briar blinked. “You didn’t know? I thought that it would be all over the school by now since I told Faybelle and she had that conniption fit.”

“Who’s going to believe anything that Faybelle says?” Blondie threw her hands into the air.

“She does have a point.” Ashlynn told Briar.

“Why are all of my friends keeping all these secrets from me?” Blondie wailed pitifully at the sky. “First Ashlynn’s relationship with Hunter, then Apple revealing that she has a secret that she’ll only tell me after graduation, and now Briar’s turned Rebel?”

“To be fair Apple is trying to at least let us know that something is up so that it will hurt us less when she does tell us about whatever it is. Better to know that she’s working out some stuff on her own now than to be blind sighted by it in the future right?” Ashlynn attempted to soothe the reporter.

“How is telling someone like _me_ that she has a secret and won’t tell me it for a very long time going to hurt me less?” Blondie demanded.

“… Alright you do have a point there.” Briar sighed. “But look at it this way; at a place like this school it’s practically impossible to keep big secrets from your friends for long periods of time, eventually things just accidentally get brought into the light.”

The calm smile Briar had on her face fell. “Ashlynn why is she grinning like that?”

“You just gave her an idea on how she can circumnavigate her promise to Apple not to investigate anything.” Ashlynn sighed despairingly. “Blondie please stop making that face, you’ll scare the locals.”

“It’s brilliant!” Blondie exclaimed as she stood up from her chair, not heeding Ashlynn’s advice. “All that I have to do is stick close by and all will be revealed! Thanks guys!” The reporter announced before running off.

Ashlynn cast Briar a flat look.

“I didn’t mean to set her loose like that!” Briar defended.

“Hey babe, is Blondie all right? She’s had this really scary look on her face when I passed her.” Hunter asked worriedly as he walked up to their table outside the ice cream parlor.

XXX

“Day one in totally legally observing best friend for any sign of her secret accidentally coming out.” Blondie spoke quietly to her mirrorpad. “After a long day of observing subject appears to be sneaking around the locker area with a small package behind her back and- …oh never mind she was just giving Raven some chocolates and a hug. Nothing unusual there.” The reporter sighed in disappointment turning off her recording App.

This was going to take some time…

XXX

“Day two in totally legally observing best friend for any sign of her secret accidentally coming out.” Blondie sighed quietly as she kneeled down between game machines at the arcade. “Nothing to report for the day, only notable unusual thing that happened was that Raven had won Apple a plushy from that game that is so difficult to win anything from.”

“Are you going to stay down there the entire time?” Sparrow Hood complained. “It’s kind of difficult playing this game with you whispering to yourself.”

“A true reporter is never afraid to go the extra mile.” Blondie replied with pride in her tone.

“…Good to know…?” Sparrow huffed in frustration before moving on to a different game, far, far away from the blonde talking to herself.

XXX

“Day six in totally legally observing best friend for any sign of her secret accidentally coming out.” Blondie hissed as she attempted to tiptoe around a slumbering Kitty Cheshire on the tree branch they were both on. “After Briar’s study party the subject snuck away to the dorm kitchens where she retrieved a basket full of food, I followed her to the lake where she is in a secret meeting with- oh it’s just Raven. Looks like they’re going for a boat ride and a picnic. Nothing odd going on. Never mind.” The blonde sighed in disappointment.

“Chase…” Daring’s oddly tentative and defeated voice caught Blondie’s attention. “Tell me again how you managed to convince me into yet another date with you?”

“Not sure to be honest.” The knight shrugged. “I’m just more thankful that I’ve been able to convince you to another date so I’m just going to enjoy this and not question my luck.”

From her perch Blondie could see Daring Charming actually blush and stare up at the taller boy all a fluster.

“What?” Blondie blinked in confusion at the odd sight, she could have sworn Daring was strictly a maiden man.

“ _Noisy…”_ A voice growled behind the reporter and that was Blondie’s only warning before Kitty grabbed her around the waist and teleported the two of them away before Blondie could find enough breath to scream.

_Later that day…_

“What happened to you?” Cupid asked her roommate in concern when Blondie staggered into their dorm looking tired, ragged, and a little burnt around the edges.

“Kitty doesn’t like it when people disturb her naps by sneaking over her to catch the latest scoop, also she’s super protective of her Wonderlandian friends, and unsurprisingly dragons dislike being startled.” Blondie stated in explanation as she fell face first into bed and rightfully refused to elaborate when asked.

XXX

“Day fifteen in totally legally observing best friend for any sign of her secret accidentally coming out.” Blondie sighed into her recording App, ignoring how Humphrey and Dexter looked up from their work and eyed her wearily.

“Decided to explain situation and ask subject’s roommate if she knew what subject’s secret was, for some reason subject’s roommate began laughing uncontrollably for a spell before being oddly unhelpfully cryptic by saying that; _sometimes the best way to keep a secret in a place like this school was to hide it in plain sight and let other’s assumptions do the hiding for you_. But subject’s roommate did buy this reporter some well-made porridge that was just right so all was forgiven.”

Dexter looked over to Humphrey and pointed to Blondie. “Should we find out what’s-?”

“No!” Humphrey hissed shaking his head rapidly. “Remember what happened last time?”

Dexter shuttered, he was still haunted by the memory of Tiny wearing very tight fitting (disturbingly near-revealing tight fitting) lederhosen while practicing his yodeling and clogdancing in the forest. Even though Blondie _had_ been rather impressed at the giant’s talent with the vocals and Cupid with his dance moves…

XXX

“Day nineteen in totally legally observing best friend for any sign of her secret accidentally coming out.” Blondie huffed walking down the hall of the girl’s dorm. “Only thing that happened today was that Raven and Apple went out to see a movie that Raven actually liked and had dinner at one of Apple’s favorite restaurants before heading back to their dorm. Nothing unusual happened, they were just as close as they’ve always been so I still don’t get why Cupid had to cover my eyes every so often.”

Blondie cast the winged girl walking beside her an odd look.

“I thought that some parts from that movie would be a bit much for you?” Cupid tried, in reality it seemed almost as though Apple and Raven were trying to mold themselves into each other with how closely they were sitting together and more than once the cherub could have sworn that they were going to kiss at some point or something.

It never happened but Cupid couldn’t help but get the feeling…

“And when we were at the restaurant and they were having that silly staring contest?” Blondie pressed one eyebrow raised.

It wasn’t a staring contest Cupid knew but who was she to explain such a thing to the blonde? “You were attracting attention from the other tables with the way you were staring so obviously.” Cupid explained, which actually _was_ the reason why she had covered the girl’s eyes to subtly warn the other that she was attracting too much attention.

“I guess that makes sense.” Blondie allowed. “But why did you cover my eyes a few minutes ago in the hallway? We were all alone while we were watching them go back into their dorm.”

Cupid had covered Blondie’s eyes because Apple had curled her littlest finger under Raven’s collar and had cast the witch a look that could not be anything but seductive before leading Raven inside their dorm.

“…I got bored.” Cupid informed the space to the right of Blondie’s left shoulder.

“I guess I can sympathize with that.” Blondie sighed before continuing her trek back to their own dorm.

Cupid released a breath, silently thankful that the blonde did not push, a small smile spreading across her lips as she thought back to the evening’s events between Raven and Apple, she hoped nothing but the best of luck for them, their secret would stay safe with her until they were good and ready to go public (that is if she had interpreted the truth behind the secret that Apple had alluded to Blondie right).

Let them enjoy the privacy that they had at the moment, they both deserved it.

XXX

“Day twenty in totally legally observing best friend for any sign of her secret accidentally coming out.” Blondie whispered as she stepped onto Apple and Raven’s balcony. “Admittedly I might be stretching my promise a bit, but casually glancing through the windows of the subject’s dorm balcony doors while on my way back to my dorm isn’t that uncommon for me so…”

Blondie glanced over to the mentioned balcony doors only to discover that the panes of glass making up the doors were only showing off her reflection, they did not appear to be translucent at all, not even when Blondie practically pushed her face into the glass did she see anything on the inside.

“This reporter has found that the doors to the balcony have been covered with magical-mirror-privacy film, which is not an uncommon sight to see at the girls dorms since the film is fairly cheap to buy in all kinds of stores and markets in the village, in fact I think that I overheard Maddie and Apple discussing the benefits of having all of the windows to the girls dorms have such a thing…

_Inside…_

“Hey Apple did you invite Blondie to swing by today?” Raven asked, calmly sipping her tea as she stood in front of the balcony doors.

Apple looked up from the book she was reading at her desk in confusion. “No why do you ask- oh! That’s why.” The princess giggled as Blondie took out her comb from her purse and attempted to tame a stubborn lock of hair that had strayed from its place at some point, using the reflective windows to help her. “She sometimes hops from balcony to balcony to get back home, she likes to keep fit for when she plans to give those bears the chase of their lives.”

“I’ll never cease to be surprised by the people we go to school with…” The witch mumbled, suddenly thankful that she had the foresight to install all that soundproofing and window privacy stuff earlier that month as Apple stood up and moved to almost drape herself around the taller witch’s side. “Should we invite her in?”

“After she’s had some time to make all those silly faces to herself.” Apple snickered pointing to Blondie as the girl stuck her tongue out at her reflection. “You certainly had fun doing the same thing the other day.”

Raven blushed. “You saw that?”

“Kind of difficult not to considering the fact that we essentially live in one box room with a bath in it.” Apple pointed out teasingly. “I still say that we should just push our beds together since we already share the same bed every night anyway, if somebody as perceptive as Blondie hasn’t figured us out by now it’s hardly unlikely that anybody will for quite some time, even if we do share a bed.”

“And the fact that you’d have an excuse to redecorate everything?” Raven asked with a teasing smirk.

“Merely a perk my dear.” Apple replied serenely.

XXX

“Day twenty seven and this reporter’s other best friends are staging an intervention.” Blondie reported to her phone as she kept eye contact with Briar, Cupid, and Ashlynn’s annoyed stares. “It’s sweet of them to worry, however unnecessary since I’m quitting this particular line of investigation anyway.”

“You are?” Briar blinked in surprise even as Cupid wiped her forehead in relief.

Blondie sighed, setting down her phone on the lunch table beside her meal. “Nothing is out of the ordinary with Apple!” The reporter shook her head. “She’s been her usual self, off doing princess things and clinging to Raven at every opportunity… although now that I think about it is odd that Raven seems to be suddenly accommodating whenever Apple wants to hold hands for a long time or hug in the hallways… it used to be that Raven would slip her hand away after a certain amount of time and she didn’t always return those hugs…” The reporter narrowed her eyes in thought.

Cupid froze in panic, mind racing to come up with a logical excuse that would divert the reporter’s brain away from that line of thought.

“I was wondering when Raven would get used to that.” Ashlynn hummed. “Being raised by the Evil Queen, Raven hasn’t had much experience with people wanting to be all that tactile with her.”

“Really?” Blondie’s eyes widened. “That makes a lot of things make way more sense! Oh that’s so sad, I never thought what the repercussions that particular destiny and being the Evil Queen’s daughter would have on Raven’s childhood in that light.”

“It is sad.” Briar pouted. “It explains why Apple has been so persistent with the touching, she just wanted to let Raven know that she was appreciated and that there was at least one princess who wasn’t afraid of her.”

“And now Raven is slowly being rehabilitated, just like an abandoned serpent-dragon kit who has never known tactile love.” Ashlynn sniffled out poetically.

“Hey guys, I managed to pick up the last piece of apple rhubarb pie for Apple, so just as a warning, I’m going to leave this here for her, okay?” Raven’s voice caused the entire table to turn towards the witch.

“Um…” Raven cleared her throat nervously at the pitifully sympathetic stares she was receiving as she gently set the plate of food down in Apple’s usual spot. “It’s not that unusual for me to be giving Apple food you know… she does the same for me and she lets me cook stuff for her whenever she needs to study late without commenting that I haven’t poisoned anything and lately she’s even taken me out to all of these hextacular food places and… why are you staring at me like tha- EEEP?”

Cupid bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud as the three other residents of the table all got up and proceeded to hug the stuffing out of the very bewildered and confused witch.

“Cupid what’s going on?” Apple’s calm, but clearly annoyed voice came up behind the winged girl. When Cupid turned around she could see that the princess was casting her three best friends a highly irritated and suspicious look, her expression seemed to turn even more severe when Raven began making confused squeaks of embarrassment.

 _Oh boy_. Cupid thought to herself as she attempted to explain things to an increasingly annoyed princess whose thunderous possessive glare went unnoticed by the three maidens embracing the flustered witch and promising to give Raven more hugs in the future.

 _At least Blondie hadn’t found out about anything_. Cupid mentally assured herself that for now the developing romance between Apple and Raven was still safely a secret, even though Apple was probably going to have to learn to share in the public hugging department from now on...


	4. The Case of Rekindled Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goth girl I fell for because she is the exact opposite of my many blood-related maidenly cousins and she is nice to boot, but she only sees me as a friend. Best friend who is like a Valentines Day version of all of my maidenly cousins and she is also my therapist, but she is madly in love with me. Get date with goth girl, screw up, goth girl sets me up with best friend, and my stupid big brother is being no help at all. He doesn't even care! He just tried to hit on my ex! Ended badly for him but still!
> 
> Not cool Daring, not cool at all.
> 
> Maybe I should end everything and just speak the truth before my big brother steals them both. He always has a habit of making things worse for his little brother.  
> Better to risk losing them both than to have Daring do it for me.

_Goth girl I fell for because she is the exact opposite of my many blood-related maidenly cousins and she is nice to boot, but she only sees me as a friend._

_Best friend who is like a Valentines Day version of all of my maidenly cousins and she is also my therapist, but she is madly in love with me._

_Get date with goth girl, screw up, goth girl sets me up with best friend, and my stupid big brother is being no help at all. He doesn't even care! He just tried to hit on my ex! Ended badly for him but still!_

_Not cool Daring, not cool at all._

_You were never cool Daring. Just pretty._

_Maybe I should end everything and just speak the truth before my big brother steals them both. He always has a habit of making things worse for his little brother._   
_Better to risk losing them both than to have Daring do it for me._

Dexter Stares up at the canopy of his bed and wonders how Daring always manages to make everything always about him when it comes to Dexter's life, even when Daring shouldn't even be involved in the first place.

XXX

“This is a bad idea.” Humphrey tells Dexter firmly as they stand outside of one of the lesser used student lounges. Humphrey blocking Dexter from going into the room completely while Dexter himself looks as if he were trying to brave through a panic attack.

Sensing the tension in the air Apple, who had been on her way to meet up with Raven in said student lounge for a study date, instinctually hides behind a potted plant close by to listen in without being seen.

You just pick up these kind of impulses when one of your best friends is a professional sleuth (and semi-harmless professional stalker).

“I don’t care.” Dexter inhales shakily a determined, if terrified, expression on his face. “She needs to know.”

“No she doesn’t, she’s the one who dumped you in the first place remember? And besides that don’t you think that Cupid, you know, your current girlfriend needs to know about all this first?” Humphrey demands in a reasonable tone.

Dexter grimaces, looking down guiltily.

“She does.” He admits in despair. “But so does Raven? I think? It’s what all the textbooks say that has to be done in this kind of situation, and besides… I need to know if… maybe there’s a chance?” The prince doesn’t sound too certain of himself.

There _was not_ a chance (if Apple was reading the situation right); Apple knows this with a confidence so great that she manages to feel tiny bit more pity for the boy, and is able to squash the urge to push him off a balcony, but only just.

“Dexter.” Humphrey visibly braces himself. “I’m your friend, and as your friend I don’t want to see you set yourself up for more heartbreak, even though you don’t want to hear this right now, please listen to me; this is a bad idea. _You know this is a bad idea_. You went out what? Three, four times? She didn’t feel as though it was going to work out so she dumped you man. She helped set you up with Cupid. And what’s more you two have barely spoken for several months! She’s made it clear that she doesn’t feel the same way; you have had plenty of time to move on and be happy with a great girl who adores you, so why ruin all of that? I know that if I was lucky enough to have Cupid as my girlfriend I’d do whatever I could to keep her.”

Dexter flinches again looking almost sick. Like, as if he were two seconds away from passing out. “But what if I don’t feel the same for Cupid as I do for Raven? I’ve tried really hard but… She’s not Raven, I-I had her, gods those few dates had been the best time of my life! She’s awesome Humphrey, for the first time in my life she actually made me feel like I was the most charming, Charming in school you know? She- she _knew_ , somehow, how to make being different from the rest of my family… all okay. She made me super happy and feel loved.”

“And Cupid?” Humphrey asks.

“Cupid is also a fantastic girl and she also makes me happy… just not as a girlfriend. I’m the worst person in the world for saying this but… I only see her as… just a friend.” Dexter’s bottom lip wobbles a little, actually collapsing against the wall in his distress. His skin sallow from stress, eyes bruised from sleeplessness, and just overall looking like a complete wreck.

Goodness what an awful corner he had found himself painted into.

Apple felt a sudden rush of understanding for the boy over her (jealousy) protectiveness for Raven, after all Raven made her feel many of the same feelings and she too loved Raven in the same manner that Dexter loved Raven.

The only difference was that _she_ had won Raven over and the adorably foolish boy, the pathetic shaking husk trying to pretend everything was alright, had been the one to lose her. With such speed too! Apple could understand the impulse to contemplate a forever ever after, but there was a difference between betrothals, harmless secret fantasies you told no one, and just being creepy.

You do not plan for weddings after less than a handful of dates, particularly if the two parties in question aren’t betrothed through destiny or had known each other and loved each other for years now. Apple won Raven, and is able to plan their own future together, because Apple and Raven had been super close for ages now and they were being realistic and not creepy.

Seriously, there is a difference between keeping aware of what would make yourself and your partner happy and safe for the upcoming showdown Apple was preparing to battle against her own mother for Apple’s right to decide what actually would make her happy and not be Snow White’s pawn. She will win Raven’s hand, as well as her freedom.

What a novel concept! _Winning_ Raven over, battling her own fears and doubts just so that she could be with the witch, it had been one thing to realize that she had romantic feelings towards Raven (and boy had that come as a shock) but to actually gather the courage to seize an opportunity and confess to Raven that, yes, Apple had romantic feelings for her was just… beyond amazing! Apple had managed to do the near impossible; conquer her fears and realize that perhaps there was another way to a happy ending outside of fairytales!

And who knows maybe she and Raven could rewrite the tale of Snow White just enough so that she could end up with Raven in the end, her own story had already rebelled against the norm all by itself so why not take things a step further?

But back to more current issues, Dexter looked as though he was trying to scrape himself back together so that he could talk to Raven. But how was she to go about mercifully sparing him another painful experience of Raven shooting him down and spare Raven from having to deal with an issue that should have been long gone and buried ages ago?

…And that’s when she spies Daring, innocently walking down the hall while looking at himself in the mirror.

It was an evil thing to do, and not befitting of a fair princess at all, but it was necessary and Daring _did_ try to charm Raven into a few dates because he had been dared to…

A long time ago before they began dating she and Raven had discovered these sticky rubber squids inside one of those quarter machines outside of a market, they proved to be a cheap source of entertainment when they were bored and stuck in their dorm with nothing better to do than throw the things at the ceiling.

However, now that they were dating and had discovered more fun and pleasant things to do with their time… the little toys were left virtually untouched.

So logically Apple took out the little toy from her purse, took calculated aim and tossed the squid so that it would land on Daring’s face.

“AHHHHGH! IT’S GOT MY FACE! IT’S GOT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!” Daring hollered like a soaking wet cat and started to run around blindly. “THE HORROR! OH THE HUMANITY!”

“Should we do something?” Humphrey asks looking alarmed.

Dexter rubs his chin, looking frazzled and just done with Daring. “Aw nah, that happens to him every so often, he freaks out when anything lands on his hair or face, you should see him in fall when he walks under trees, one leaf blown into his hair or face and he’ll be going on about it for hours, he’ll just get even more over the top if we give him any sort of attention.”

Apple shudders, _that_ was whom she was nearly stuck marrying? Sure there was a time where she would have strived to find something remotely adorable or charming about… _that_ , but now that she _knew_ that she had options it just made her skin crawl.

Time for plan B.

“Excuse me boys!” Apple sings cheerfully as she zooms past them and into the student lounge.

Raven perks up when Apple races in, a brilliant smile on the witch’s face that makes Apple want to practically fly to the moon.

“Hey Apple, how was class?” Raven asks, obviously oblivious to the impending drama.

“I got something super-duper important to show you back at the dorm.” Apple exclaims, latching onto the witch’s arm. “Could you poof us over?”

The witch chuckles. “Your wish is my command.” She says before the two are enveloped in a swirl of purple magic.

When they arrived just outside their dorm room door Apple fumbled for the keys with her suddenly jittery fingers, nearly yanking the witch inside before pinning Raven to the closed door while she locked them in.

“So it was one of those kind of days.” Raven hums, resting her chin atop a blonde head as she pulled the princess closer. “Do you want to talk about it?”

It wasn’t the first time that Apple has hidden herself in Raven’s arms when something hit too close to home, it has been that way from the very beginning, years and years ago, even back when they didn’t know each other that well before high school and Raven would stiffen in a frightened and confused sort of way but Apple didn’t dare let up and let go because it had just felt so natural and so, so right to be close to Raven like this and even though Raven was obviously out of her depth she’d listen to Apple, support Apple when the witch felt that she was in the right, play devil’s advocate when she was in the wrong, and be perfectly frank and clear when there was no right answer and everything was just so unfairly unclear. It was part of the reason why Apple got so riled up in the early days when the two of them were on opposite sides of the Rebel vs. Royal factions, Raven used to protect and make sense out of the real world and when Raven turned Rebel she couldn’t run to Raven anymore to make it all look better.

Apple revels in being able to go back into this old pre-revolution habit and she loves it even more now that she didn’t have to leave after Raven finished making her feel better, pretend for propriety’s sake, as her mother often put it, that they were still ancestral enemies.

Now she could cling to Raven as much as the witch would let her, and since Raven had grown so used to the constant touching from Apple the princess could snuggle the witch to her heart’s content most days.

Apple explained everything, about Dexter, her disapproval and slight jealousy intermingled with her unusual understanding of the pitiful boy’s situation, and yet another revelation of what she had managed to escape from by not being Daring’s princess, which has been an awful lot of revelations because now that she knows what a real happy relationship with someone is, the mere thought of settling for someone as narcissistic and single minded as Daring was enough to make Apple want to take Raven and have the two of them run far, far away (that or maybe kick Daring but she wouldn’t go that far without an even better reason aside from just not being attracted to him).

“I was so _sure_ that he and Cupid would work out.” Raven sighs after Apple has finished and the two have a moment to digest things. “I mean he seemed so eager to just jump over the broomstick when we had just gone out a mere few times I had just assumed that maybe he’d be a little bit wiser with Cupid and Cupid could have the patience to settle him back down if he got too swept up. I didn’t know that he was _in love_ with me, geez that would have been so awkward if you hadn’t stepped in. Oh, I feel really bad for the guy.”

“As do I but not very much considering I gained where he lost.” Apple stated truthfully and without a hint of apology, which causes Raven to startle slightly.

“I’m not going to ever feel sorry about being with you.” Apple explains before Raven can ask, the princess shifting her weight so that the witch is comfortably sandwiched between her and the door. “But I can sympathize with him, I’m in love with you too after all so I know what he’s feeling.”

“If things had turned out differently for us that would’ve almost sounded like the beginnings of a support group.” Raven snorts. “You would talk about my rebellious nature breaking your heart and he would-”

Apple interrupts the witch’s train of self-depreciating words with a kiss that eases into its forcefulness until they are both left weak-kneed and breathless.

“You know that I love you too much to go that far, and you’d never let me become one big sob story, Rebel queen or not.” Apple coos her lidded eyes holding a growing heat to them. Raven knew that look, knows that Apple is asking permission to let go and be a little overly possessive, knows that waggle of the princess’s brows is her way asking if Raven is up for saying the usual thing (which was “poison me”, something that Apple had requested Raven say much to the witch’s confusion but whatever worked) that will push Apple over the edge to more intimate things that tended to be a little rougher than normal. A thing that Apple craved whenever she needed to reassure herself that she would not be losing Raven and that she still had a level of control in her life.

And… well Raven wasn’t about to complain as long as it stayed fun and it made Apple feel better.

“You’d find some way of making me happy while still being true to yourself.” The princess croons nuzzling their noses together, her eyelashes fluttering against Raven’s cheek.

Raven sighs a little sadly as memories of past how-to-keep-Apple-happy-without-losing-Raven’s-hard-won-freedom plans swam to the forefront. “Well if you really wanted the story so badly I probably would have married Faybelle or one of the other Royal villains so that they could legally do the job for me, suffered through the constant teasing from my spouse over my broken heart for you, drive my mother to a heart attack for marrying myself off to- EEP!” Raven rattles on seriously until Apple grasps her hips in a firm possessive grip and pulls the witch flush against the human princess.

“That’s not funny.” Apple hisses severely, one eye twitching in irritation. “There is _no way_ you’d marry _Faybelle_.”

Raven blinks in confusion. “Well if it was a normal sort of marriage no, I would never put myself through that, but in certain cultures, especially fairy cultures, they have these special types of contract marriages that can be easily dissolved and-”

“Sweet merciful Ancestors you were being _serious_?” Apple gapes in horror.

Raven begins to suspect that perhaps she should have kept her mouth shut. “Well yeah I was serious about it at one point in time, before the whole us-becoming-an-item thing, even began to tentatively send out some subtle offers after I broke up with Dexter to see if anybody might be interest-”

“ _You what_?” Apple shrills.

“Well you were so desperate for your story that you let my mother loose.” Raven points out apologetically. “I was worried about you and how far you’d go the closer we got to graduation so I figured-”

Apple buries her face into Raven’s chest and growled, slapping her fists to the door behind Raven and cursed her past self heartily because of course Raven wouldn’t joke about something like this and of course she’d do practically anything to make sure that Apple didn’t put herself or other into harm’s way ever again just because Apple had been freaking out about destiny again and-

“Apple?” Raven asks, peering down at the princess in growing concern.

“Come on.” Apple tugs at the clasp of Raven’s collar. “Let me prove to you how I’d never let you go to that extreme without a good fight, and perhaps if I was smart enough, finally realizing that I loved you forever after and did something about it.” The princess grumbles, vexed at herself as she marches the two of them to the bed (the extra-big bed that they had made out of their two smaller big beds because what was the point of separate beds at this point?).

The witch scrunches her face up. “Huh?” Raven asks because she didn’t understand what Apple was getting at.

“You’ll figure it out later.” Apple assures, hands working to unzip Raven’s dress.

It takes a bit before Raven manages to scrape together what Apple means, but in her defense she was thoroughly distracted at the time…

XXX

Apple growls at the familiar trill of her phone indicating that she had received a hext from somebody; she immediately turned over in an attempt to ignore the outside world for a while longer, the princess content to idly roam her fingers along the dip of skin between a slumbering Raven’s hip and ribcage.

The person behind the hexts didn’t take the hint. Several more trills went by before Raven stirred with a complaining whine.

Sighing in irritation Apple sat up, shivering slightly when the cool air hits her naked skin while she leaned over the side of the bed as far as she dared without risking falling onto her face, searching through the discarded clothing on the floor.

The princess rolls her eyes when she returns to her side of the bed, phone in hand, and caught sight of the witch sleepily making eyes at her. “Enjoy the show?” Apple snorts while scanning through her phone to see just what the _hex_ all the fuss was about.

“Looks like you forgot to turn on your phone again.” Apple murmurs as she scrolled through the hexts. “All of these so far are requests for me to get you to call somebody or meet up with people.”

“Who’s asking for me?” Raven lifts her head up from the pillows in concern.

Apple scowled at the phone screen. “Dexter mostly. And some from Cupid and Humphrey asking you if Dexter has tried to contact you, apparently Cupid and Dexter broke up while we were busy.”

“Oh.” Raven lets her head fall back down with a soft thump. “Do you suppose I have to deal with getting in the middle of that right now? Or do you think that if I hide in here long enough it’ll magically get all better?”

Apple scratches her head. “Well Cupid seems to be more concerned for you than mad at you so perhaps in a little while, when things have calmed down, I’ll call her and-”

The phone in Apple’s hands began ringing. “It’s Dexter.”

In response Raven hides herself under the sheets and comforter.

“Right, I will call Cupid after he gives up calling trying to call you.” Apple translates.

“You don’t think that he’ll try to come over will he?” Raven pops her head up from the covers in alarm.

Apple stiffens at the thought before sighing irritably, a fire lighting up in her eyes as she reached for her robe hanging beside her side of the bed.

“Why does it seem like Hunter and Humphrey are the only boys in this school with the slightest clue about anything?” Apple grumbles, quickly brushing her hair as her phone rings for the second time.

“Ashlynn trained Hunter and despite not being able to fetch himself a date, Humphrey has like, a dozen or so female close friends.” Raven replied, peeking up meekly from the blankets. “You look mad, maybe I should be the one to take this.”

“No.” Apple shakes her head as she put her brush away. “You’re the one who broke up with him after just three dates and you’re the one who extended your understanding and token of friendship to him, for you to get involved any further will only end up hurting you in the end. _I will_ handle this. Now hide yourself I’m about to answer the phone.”

Raven casts Apple a weary look but decided to do what the Princess said anyway.

“Apple!” Dexter breathed a sigh of relief when the princess answered the phone. He looked half-dead and semi-crazed on camera. “I need to speak with Raven, do you know where she is?”

“Does this call have anything to do with you and Cupid breaking up?” Apple asks calmly, raising an unimpressed brow.

Dexter has the decency to look sheepish. “You know already?”

“Cupid and Humphrey both hexted. They are worried that this issue, which is completely unrelated to Raven, might… turn into a bigger problem than necessary.” Apple states in the same calm tone as before, Raven shivered because when Apple used that tone… bad things tended to happen if people pushed too far.

Dexter shifts looking distinctly uncomfortable. “…I do not intent to hurt Raven, or blame her if she does not feel the same way- if she does not want to give it another shot. But I have to know Apple, if there is any chance for us.”

Apple lets out a breath through her nose. “Dexter… I know that your feelings for Raven are… deep and I may sympathize with your emotions on the matter. However, as someone who is _very_ close to Raven I think that you are asking the wrong questions in terms of how to gain back more… happiness in your life.”

Dexter furrows his brows in confusion. “I am? But when I was dating Raven I was the happiest that I had ever been since middle school.”

“Yes I’ve observed that being Daring’s little brother has been difficult for you. Making your time spent in school all the harder given that you are often either overlooked or unfairly compared to Daring despite the two of you having completely different strengths and at least yours gifts are useful instead of just sitting in a corner and being pretty.” Apple acknowledges what the boy dared not to speak openly about. “But Dexter, I’m sensing, or at least hoping, that this is more than just you finally catching the attention of a girl that Daring has, until recently, never set his sights on and a girl who has no interest in your brother.”

“Of course there is.” Dexter nods as if trying to assure the princess of this. “Raven is unique, a wonderfully fantastic individual, and she made me very happy while we were going out.”

“Just while you were going out?” Apple asks. “Are you saying that you didn’t enjoy her company as much when you were just friends?”

“No!” Dexter shakes his head again. “I had a blast while we were just friends… granted I was crushing on her for most of that time…”

“And now that Raven just wants to be friends again with you, is that is a problem? You were happy when you were friends and you see her as a fantastic individual, yet you have never tried to rekindle the very friendship that you speak so highly of since it became apparent that she doesn’t feel the same love for you as you do for her?” Apple raises a brow. “It has been months since she broke up with you Dexter, and you only went out on three dates while you were with her. Maybe you should not be asking whether or not you and Raven have a chance, for I’m fairly certain that you know the answer to that question by now, but rather you should be asking yourself whether you are trying to gain back an incredible brief period of pure bliss, or if you are trying to regain the feeling of not being constantly compared to Daring by a girl who also actively rejects everything your brother stands for.”

“Apple…” Dexter’s voice sounds small, fragile as thin glass.

“I’ll leave you to contemplate this.” Apple interrupts. “And sometime soon I do hope that you will find it in yourself to make the same strides to reestablishing your friendship with Raven as she has tried to do with you.” The princess states before hanging up.

“…Eloquently put.” Raven pops her head up from beneath the covers after a long silence. “It almost sounded as if you reached inside his head and took a peek at all of his secrets. Which was just as creepy as it was impressive by the way.”

“I just know how he feels.” Apple sighs scooting down to lay beside the witch. “Planning our futures down to the last detail and taking fledgling relationships too seriously is a Royal trait you know… and we both love the same person, I just so happen to feel just a tiny bit of comrade with the guy because of those facts. …And it would be a weight off my mind if he were to stop mooning over you. I find that I feel… irritated over the Charming Princes who have been going after you as if you’re an exotic prize as of late.”

“And princesses…” Raven mutters quietly.

“What?” Says Apple.

Raven holds up her hands for peace from her suddenly very serious girlfriend. “I didn’t have a chance to tell you until now but before you burst into the student lounge Darling had come by and asked if I would be interested in perhaps pursuing a romantic relationship. I turned her down, we agreed to just be friends, and it was all over within ten minutes.”

Apple sits up, casting her girlfriend a jaundiced look.

“What is with you and the Charming family?” The princess demands. “Did you get cursed by some sort of silent Charming mating-call spell or something?”

“I _don’t know_ what’s going on.” Raven defends. “You’re the daughter of a Prince Charming, you’d know what’s going on better than I do.”

XXX

_A few days later…_

“-And just yesterday three more of the Charming family tried to ask her out. Now this just can’t be a coincidence!” Apple ranted to a surprised looking Cupid and Blondie while Raven leaned against the lockers looking distinctly uncomfortable.

“Hey… uh, Raven.” Dexter began as he tentatively walks closer to the witch.

Raven perks up and smiled brightly at the boy. “Hey Dexter how’s it going? It’s been a while since I last talked to you.”

Dexter coughs guiltily. “Yes, and I do apologize about that. Um… I was wondering if we could… perhaps be friends again?”

Raven’s smile widened considerably. “Sure thing, I’d really like to be friends again.”

Dexter relaxed by fractions a small smile appearing on his face. “Good! Great even.” He glances over to the side towards a still ranting Apple. “What’s going on over there?”

Raven sighs. “An increasing number of your family, even the ones I’ve never heard about, has come up and tried to ask me out on a date, she’s getting suspicious.”

Dexter pales. “Uh oh.”

“That did not sound like a good uh oh.” Raven observes wearily.

“You’re the “illusive fair maiden” as tradition calls it, Daring failed to even get close enough to you to try to charm you, which is unheard of in our family, and the more people you turn down the more of a challenge you become, if this keeps up whoever manages to charm you will gain considerable prestige in the family.” Dexter clears his throat while adjusting his glasses. At Raven’s incredulous look he elaborates. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s not as bad as it sounds, there are strict rules that must be observed in this situation, and it’s just… we’re _Charmings_ , wooing maidens and managing to charm all the ladies and the lords is our point of pride so- EEK! Oh h-hello Apple…” The boy meekly found himself nearly nose to nose with a glaring Apple White.

“They’ve issued a _what_ on Raven?” The blonde princess demands with a low visceral growl.

“Hiiii Raven!” Blondie cheers skipping forward and enveloping a resigned witch in a warm hug. “I almost forgot to give you your daily dose of hug therapy!”

Apple’s eye twitched.

And thus marked the first day that the youth of the Charming family would begin to grow a respectable fear of Apple White.

It wasn’t uncommon, Cupid whispered to a bewildered Raven later, for Charming kin to become somewhat territorial and protective of those that they truly cared for and that Raven shouldn’t worry too much about it as long as there was no bloodshed.


	5. The Case of the Prince in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daring needs to talk out his confusing feelings.

The two had created a sort of code to covertly express their feelings in public without anyone being the wiser.

A press of their palms was the equivalent to a kiss on the cheek; slowly entwining their fingers while their palms were fused together was a light kiss to the mouth, touching two fingers together meant “I love you”, while fingers caressing the underside of a palm and wrist, innocently lightly rubbing the outside of a knee to the other’s, and subtly caressing the shell of an ear under the pretenses of moving a stray hair behind the other’s ear all meant something more flirtatious and intimate.

“Oi! Are you two even listening?” Briar demanded snapping her fingers irritably.

The witch and princess sitting across from her jumped back into reality, Raven blushing deep red as she slid her exposed wrist away from a pouting Apple’s grasp.

“Sorry, what was that?” Raven asked apologetically.

Briar heaved a patient sigh, making a note to ask later as to what had been getting into those two lately with the weird hand touching and the intense looks that were passing between the two. “I was talking about Daring’s outburst the other day, you know where he kept muttering to himself; “Two whole months, two whole months, ye mighty hairbrush up in heaven it’s been two whole months I have lost my mind!” and running out of class in tears.”

“I honestly haven’t a clue as to what goes through that boy’s mind.” Raven denied with an exasperated sigh.

“May be he’s got a freckle or a dark spot that he hasn’t managed to bleach from his skin.” Apple proposed darkly sounding more than a tad resentful.

“Well maybe it’s important, he’s been in a state for _months_ now, and that is just not like him. I know that he’s not your prince anymore but you do know him better than most, his brother and sister are very worried-” Briar tried.

“He’s a big boy, it’s about time he learned how to deal with real issues on his own instead of seeing the world through his own reflection, if I have to hold his hand then he’ll have learned nothing.” Apple snapped almost hatefully much to Briar’s blinking surprise.

Apple didn’t know why she felt this angry at Daring since he did promise not to go after Raven in a romantic way anymore and she had made mostly successful short work of the rest of the eligible youth of the Charming clan by making it abundantly clear to then that issuing the title of “the illusive fair maiden” on the witch was a particularly bad move, seeing as how Raven was the Rebel Queen and would not and was _definitely not_ interested and if they pushed the matter it would be more harassment than charm, if they properly caught her drift, which they did, with intimidated wide eyes and confused unspoken questions written all over their guilty little faces.

Charming’s were notoriously stubborn however and in absence of a proper explanation every so often a stupidly brave one would pop up to try to do something obviously charming like give Raven a flower (they kept forgetting that cut flowers tended to wilt in the face of all the dormant magical power that Raven extruded on a daily basis, a not too uncommon side effect of having so much magic jam packed into one’s genetics), or smile at her (something that never worked either because Raven didn’t faint when a blinding smile came her way, she tended to yelp in pain from the flash and became too busy trying to blink back her vision while attempting to not run into anything to really care about _who_ had smiled at her, mostly she said stuff like; “ _Hexit Daring! What have I told you about doing that? I get that you’ve been upset lately but I’m getting migraines because of you!_ ” and thoroughly embarrassed over producing a subpar blinding smile the Charming in question would skitter away and happily let Daring take the blame) while saying something patently charmingly witty (to which Raven would blink blankly at them and being the sensible witch she was with tastes that were just as sensibly modern would kindly ask them, as if talking to a small child, if they had hit their heads on something recently and that maybe if they continue to speak with all these thou’s and tis’s along with some very odd language regarding visions of heavenly halos and all that perhaps they should go see the healers).

Raven was in actuality being purposefully oblivious to being labeled “the illusive fair maiden” by the resident youth of the Charming clan, firstly it actually disturbed her more than being known as “the daughter of the Evil Queen” and frankly she didn’t particularly like the style of wooing that the Charming’s were trying to use on her anyway, made her feel downright cheap actually getting recycled lines from old books, nothing new or original, and receiving colorful cut flowers that she could never fully enjoy and that were usually too poisonous for her to do anything with in her usual side witchy practices or cooking (at least with regular roses she could make a decent tea and dry the stems to trade to Cupid who liked to us them to make love charms, but apparently regular roses were considered “not Goth enough” and she always got the scentless black ones that didn’t make very good tea) along with a box of store-bought sweets that were so sweet and so surgery that it gave her stomach reason to yell at her through the ach (not even Ginger approved of those kind of sweets, the other witch condemning them with as much conviction as her pleasant personality would allow as a mockery to real sweet-making talent, after all sweets were supposed to be a guilty pleasure that you did not end up regretting and if they gave Raven stomach aches and caused Apple White, who normally loved sweets, to spit the morsels out in favor of finding a drink of her apple cider in order to get the taste out then there was definitely some crucial corners that had been cut with the expensive things) so she would thoroughly remove any and all notes left to her and quietly hide the toxic treats someplace where the Headmaster, completely unaware of where the candy came from but not one to question good fortune, would stumble across them and devour contents of the sweet boxes before Giles could swoop in and reminded his brother about his diet and stealing what was not his to eat.

Apple would have joked about Raven unintentionally slowly poisoning the Headmaster with things that were bad for his health and weight but she kept her mouth shut because she did not want to risk Raven feeling guilty and stopping such a convenient way of getting rid of the unwanted tokens of false affection from rival suitors.

Secondly Raven knew that being targeted in this way was making Apple anxious, and the princess was feeling more than a little sour over the whole affair.

It would have been better if Apple felt jealousy over Raven getting all of this attention from suitors instead of her, that was something that Raven knew how to deal with by merely running to Apple and showing the princess just how uncomfortable this was all making the witch, Apple could have then shifted her attentions on doting upon Raven and heartfelt talks about perhaps this being for the best since fair maidens and future fair queens had more important things to worry about than mere jealousy over someone else getting more amorous attentions than herself, or if this was all some temporary deal that merely lasted a few days until the fad of courting the Rebel Queen wore off instead of the Charming youth getting it into their heads that this was a _challenge_ and therefore something that one of them, _surely any of them_ , could possibly hope to beat even if it meant _marrying_ Raven and braving Apple’s bad temper, they were now determined to see this through to the bitter end, or it would have been even better if all this attention was directed at Apple, _that_ was something normal and both witch and princess secretly thought to themselves that it would have been preferable if all this attention was directed at Apple since she was considered the fairest in the school and it was so _expected_ to the point where it was practically _obligatory_ to say something of chivalry in her presence before moving on!

But as it was Raven had gone from merely a curious glitch in Daring’s perfect record (everybody didn’t consider his attempt at Lizzie to count since they all knew what she was destined for and it would not have turned out well for either of their reputations of futures if they had tried as far as everybody who was of the Royal faction was concerned), to an oddity that should be cautiously attempted since by then it had gotten out that when Dexter tried to do the proper Charming thing and discuss how their happily forever after was going to turn out and somehow that had caused the daughter of the dreaded Evil Queen to decide to dump him and run out like the mere mention of having a better life (in the entire family’s opinion save for Darling who actually knew a thing or two about non-fairytale relationships and Dexter who had gotten a stern and long talking to from both Darling and Cupid which in his own best interests and future health he decided to take seriously and listen to what they told him about the foreign concepts of “non-fairytale” romantic practices) that only marrying and producing children with a Charming could bring frightened her.

But now, now it was getting more than a little out of hand, sure Apple had been able to scare off most of those who went for direct proposals and the entire youth of the Charming clan from both genders, since somebody (Kitty) leaked that the witch was attracted to both sexes, was growing a healthy respect for her wrath but Raven was still getting the flowers and sweets accompanied by the elegantly worded (and more often than not, copied from some old family tome) love letter from a secret admirer or a request for Raven to meet the suitor somewhere private. Someone (Blondie who had talked to Tiny who had then gossiped to everyone else like he tended to do, bless his sweet heart) had mentioned the ongoing theory that Raven being raised by the horrible Evil Queen had in fact turned her into a pitiful little abused thing under all the bravado and rebellious charisma, who was so badly treated as a child that physical contact with others frightened her and that she was starved of any true kindness and that was why she was the way she was today, fighting against tradition just in the mere hope of defending herself against the cruelty of her mother.

This misunderstanding made Raven irresistible apparently, because while being the Rebel Queen was a challenge for the Charming’s, however the false idea that Raven had a side of her that she hid from the public, a side that seemed to be in need of _saving_ … that, that was what had done it. The Royals in the Charming youth ranks thought to themselves that perhaps they could save Raven from herself, the more dedicated ones being thoroughly convinced that if they were to woo her properly that she could be swayed back into tradition and while running the risk of becoming the next “Good King (or Queen but that was the handful few more eccentric Charming princesses who considered it, _quite thrilling_ to be the willing bewitched captive who had also managed to tame the rebellious witch)” was indeed rather high in their minds, they figured that it would be worth it if they could succeed and… well Raven did have inheritance to a more than handsome sum of land, wealth, and power… even if it half of it was all witchy and the other half was from the man who was crazy enough to still love the Evil Queen, despite it all.

The Rebels of the Charming youth were far more realistic and less insulting as far as Raven was concerned, though it did not spare her from that particular group’s amorous advances, to them she was a thrilling mystery as well as someone that they looked up to on a regular basis, and while admittedly Raven’s inheritance did play into it somewhat, mostly the Charming Rebels saw her as almost an… escape. A good majority of the Charming Rebels were those that didn’t quite fit the mold; Charming princesses who didn’t want to be damsels, Charming princes who either wanted to wear dresses and be damsels (Raven had always been secretly known to be especially kind and supportive of that group) or preferred their own gender and were petrified of the rest of their family and friends finding out but knew that Raven could protect them if they managed to convince her (or any rebelling villain really) to… be their cover story.

And yes, there were those who genuinely had a secret forbidden crush on Raven (this group consisted of mostly the females though there were more than a dozen boys interspersed within) because she was cool, and mysterious, and braver than anybody else that they knew, and really quite attractive in both personality as well as looks once you took the time to take a closer look, they figured that while Dexter had managed to muck it up somehow that they could at least give it a good try and… who knows maybe it could work out and maybe they could find a happily ever after with Raven after all.

But mostly the general agreement was that Raven did need saving and there were so many eligible Charming’s wanting to be the “ _special one_ ” to do that, because Raven was such a special enigma. It was such a strange notion that it made the witch’s head spin.

For all of her faults, and there were many, The Evil Queen was actually quite affectionate and loving beyond measure towards Raven as the young witch was a child and loved Raven’s father with a passion despite him being such a goodie-goodie, if it weren’t for her tendency of taking the job of being evil too far, and of course her insanity, Raven knew in her hearts of hearts that she could have had a happier life overall and the three of them (or possibly more if her parents had produced more children) could have been a very happy, if more than a little odd, family.

Even now with her rebellion and her determination not to follow in the Evil Queen’s footsteps, Raven’s mother still loved her and was fiercely proud of her rebellious daughter despite herself and her own evil dreams for her daughter’s future.

So in the midst of it all Raven was left feeling hunted in a completely uncomfortable and embarrassing way that she had never, not even when they all hated her for merely being alive, ever had felt before.

…And Apple who was suddenly acutely aware of her own Charming heritage as well as how uncomfortable her girlfriend, her mate, was feeling about all of this only fueled the growing irritation swelling in her belly. She felt the distinct urge to publicly mark Raven as her own and savagely fight anybody that dared try to lay hands on what Raven allowed to be hers.

Of course this was hardly appropriate for a Charming, or a future Snow White, therefore Apple decided to direct her energies towards quelling the Charming interest (since at this point not even she could outright extinguish this without hurting Raven in the process) in Raven through sheer reputation that being overly amorous to the witch would make Apple highly (intensely terrifyingly) displeased.

And the one day after graduation, if it all worked out and if Raven would do her the honor, she and Raven would either elope or have a very tiny wedding and only inform all of the rest of the world while they were away in some secret location for their honeymoon.

All the waiting and secrecy would be _so worth_ _it_ if it happened like that!

“Raven… did you teach Apple how to smile that evilly?” Briar asked reproachfully as she eyed her smirking blonde friend.

“Evil Linguistics 203 was the one class that I was unable to test out of remember?” Raven reminded, Rubbing Apple’s shoulders in worry as the princess was lost in her own little world where she and Raven ruled the land together and all of her unsuspecting rivals wept at the lost chance to have something nearly as good as what Raven gave her. “I’m barely passing that class as it is… the literature part of it is fine but I just can’t get the hang of cackling or making myself act… well evil.”

“You do often resemble a cute little black bird, or a baby dragon at times.” Ashlynn observed. “That is if one were to compare you to an animal in both appearance and in personality.”

“Huh.” Said Blondie. “You know… she actually does look a little like a dragon when she’s angry or hungry, in a cute, human sort of way of course.” The reporter was quick to assure.

Cedar who had been slowly edging away from Apple, peered over at Raven, and made a guilty nod that, yes; Raven did indeed have more dragon-like qualities than evil-type qualities.

“Gee thanks.” Raven said flatly, Maddie giggled good-naturedly beside the witch who coincidentally looking like an unimpressed dragoness now that Briar had the proper image comparison in her mind.

“Hey sweetie, sorry I’m late- HOH-mygosh! Um… is everything all right with Apple?” Hunter unconsciously jumped behind his girlfriend the moment he laid eyes on Apple’s grin.

In the background Kitty scowled. “Nice try Apple White but there is only one person around here that can pull off a Cheshire grin properly.” The feline-girl scolded, much like an exasperated mother cat would to an overzealous kitten.

XXX

Daring’s lip wobbled almost as much as his knees did, a healthy blush painting his nose and cheeks and spreading to his neck, his insides felt like a sack of happy goo being frolicked over by teeny tiny butterflies.

_Tis must be but a dream for there doth be no other explanation for the impossible lightness that I feel at every opportune glance you pass my way, the perfect placement of our wide palms chastely kissing skin to skin, the slide of our fingers interlacing with more elegance than the finest thread of a queen’s bodice, the way the sun’s warm caress shined shyly down upon your angelic masculine countenance at our last meeting as you regaled my besotted ears with the myths and legends of your country’s homeland. Tis be at that moment where I thought to myself: alas his voice is that of a caterpillar’s heady smoke to my unworthy senses, his flowing accented words of stories from lands far, far away drip like the addicting syrup of the finest honeyed nectar from the wild puzzled floating jungles of the white rooks from his shapely lips, his exotic skin and sculpted body echoing his hypnotizing accent of his homeland, eyes shining with excitement as he spoke of his home, the land to which bore such a lovely creature such as he, his sweet kiss that he gifted to my unworthy lips that day beneath the droop of the willow’s branches beside the river, warm sun and cool shadows dancing waltzes all around us as his spicy and hesitant touch fragrance captivated my senses and I thought that surely this must be a dream, for the world of the waking is never so perfect. I know that this dream like all others in the lands of sleep will not last forever and I shall savor every precious moment I have with you my dear prince and keep these spaces of time that we were something together close to my undeserving heart when the time comes for you to say that it is time for me to awake._

_…However I can only pray that you forgive me for these selfish thoughts that I have of never waking from this dream and desiring in vain to always live in this dream._

_Please forgive this knighted fool beloved prince from the far off lands of smiles and charms, I only beg for your forgiveness and for you to be kind to me and these impossible fantasies that I am most unworthy to have._

_Yours truly, Chase._

Daring’s eyes misted over, his lip wobbling more dangerously now.

XXX

“You know that it’s not as bad now as it had been a few weeks ago.” Raven murmured while Apple reverently kissed the lids of her eyes and the sides of her face. “It’s bearable, downright ignorable now so there is no need to get so worked up over those Charming’s ‘kay? I’m not going anywhere.”

“’M not worried ‘bout you going anywhere.” Apple nuzzled Raven’s ear. “’S because most ov’ dem aren’t doing it because they’re really in love with ya, and the ones that do like you that way are being really rude by not taking your no’s seriously. You dun’t operate by damsel standards, if they really cared they would respect you better by stopping, you’ve already been through too much not to be allowed some reprieves from all of this and I love you too much to just stand by and watch how uncomfortable this is making you.”

“Ha, my savior in pearls and heels.” Raven half-heartedly giggled as Apple trailed butterfly kisses down the column of her neck. “You’re wearing too much.” The witch whined trying to push down the bodice of Apple’s half-unzipped dress only for her hands to curl uselessly into the fabric when the blonde human nibbled at a particularly sensitive spot at the juncture of the witch’s collarbone and shoulder.

“Shh, my turn to take control remember?” Apple smiled into pale skin, her bare hands lightly dragging down the witch’s chest and sides, feeling the softness attempting to memorize every curve and line through touch. “You did all the work for so long when we first started this, I wanna do things to you now.”

Raven made to reply but her breath caught and stuttered when the princess cupped her hand quite pointedly.

“Hush, one afternoon spent with someone else in control won’t hurt.” Apple murmured lowly, blowing a puff of air into the witch’s oversensitive ear as Raven’s toes seemed determined to curl right into the mattress of the bed her mind quickly going blank as Apple continued to-

“OH WOAH IS ME! WHY MUST THE BEAUTIFUL SUFFER SUCH ABNORMAL CONFUSION OF THE HEART?”

That is until Daring’s mournful shout sounded out from the window…

Apple muffled curses into the witch’s chest, Raven looked over to the window in concern.

“Maybe we should-?”

“Daring is a big boy and we’re off the clock.” Apple pointed out without looking up. “We both agreed to not come running to every single shout or investigate every new odd occurrence remember? Besides when has he ever had an actual crisis that didn’t involve his appearance? Or even something remotely important by the standards of pretty much the rest of the world? No, it’s best to just leave him alone and not encourage him, maybe he’ll finally learn to grow up along the way.”

“You are still really mad at him.” Raven observed sounding impressed despite herself.

“Of course I am, if he were any better at being a decent human being he would have realized that just marrying me for the title and taking credit for your hard work would have made me miserable and that wooing you for the sake of that bet was a very disgusting thing to do. He seriously needs to stop looking into mirrors and start growing up.” Apple stated matter-of-factly with narrowed blue eyes. “Now if we could please continue I’d like to-”

There was the sound of heavy hurried footsteps outside in the dorm’s hallway before someone began knocking frantically at the door.

“Raven? Raven are you in there?” Daring’s voice pleaded. “I beg I need to speak with you!”

Apple growled as she felt the back of her dress being zipped back up.

“I’ll be there in a second!” Raven called, gently removing Apple’s hand and breathing deep in an attempt to collect herself.

“He probably got some gum stuck in his hair and needs your magic to take it out.” Apple hypothesized (as it had turned out Raven had a special skill for getting sticky things out of hair, a fact that had been brought to light after Ashlynn had become the accidental victim of someone’s failed attempt at blowing a bubble from their wad of gum, before the panic could properly set in Raven had come up and with a flick of her wrist the gum came falling out of Ashlynn’s hair and into a piece of tissue to be disposed of later, after that Raven became the go to person when the O’Hair sisters were busy to get stuff out of their hair), clinging to Raven’s waist, drawing distracting kisses to the witch’s spine as she attempted to grab her robe. “Don’t be afraid to tell him off if what he’s so freaked out about is a waste of your time.”

“I’m sure it won’t take long.” Raven assured placidly, gently extracting Apple’s arms. “But for him to run for my help is odd enough to warrant an investigation don’t you think?”

As if to answer her, the two girls could hear Daring begin to sob outside the door.

“Coming! Coming!” Raven called, securing her robe to preserve her modestly and rushing to the door.

When the witch opened the door she was nearly knocked over by Daring’s larger bulk being thrown at her middle, the boy was on his knees, wrapping his arms around Raven’s back and burying his face into the plush fabric of her robe and began crying uncontrollably.

“O-oh dear.” Raven stared at the boy with wide eyes.

“Nothing to see here.” Apple glared at the growing number of on-lookers just outside the door while simultaneously attempting to pry the boy’s grip away from her girlfriend. “He’s got gum in his hair, really, there is nothing special to see here!”

Almost as one the girls out in the hallway all made understanding hums and proceeded to go their own ways (after all most of them at some point or another had come to Raven asking for help with getting gum or an exploded chem-myth-stry assignment out of their hair, and Daring’s propensity to freak out over every little detail in regards to his looks was legendary).

“What is wrong with you?” Apple demanded the prince in a scolding voice the second she was able to get the front door shut.

Daring started to cry all the harder.

XXX

_Two hours later…_

“So just to make sure that we got this finally sorted out…” Apple rubbed her temples tiredly. “Back when you had been a jerk and trying to woo Raven into dating you to fulfill a bet that you had made with yourself that you could snare any female on campus with a pulse, you ended up with a streak of hilarious karma-like instances where you would jump out of nowhere to surprise Raven with your charms but kept accidentally making advances towards every male on campus instead. One of those males being the Red Knight aka Chase Redford from Wonderland who had been relaying a message from the Queen of Hearts to Lizzie at the time, Chase for some reason took your proposal seriously and accepted to go on a date with you, and since you were so embarrassed over being unable to hit your actual mark you ended up going on a date with him, which led to another date and another date and so on until you realized that somewhere along the way-which was most likely the second date- you were going on dates with him of your own volition and not to cover up you embarrassment for continuously striking out with Raven.”

Daring replied with a sad little coo his face buried in the black pillow he was cuddling on the two girl’s bed.

Said two girls were sitting on a red and gold fainting couch that they had pulled up beside the bed when it became obvious that neither was capable nor willing to try to lift Daring off of the spot where he had collapsed into a little ball of hysterics.

“Why come to Raven for help? I would have thought that you were avoiding her since you had so had so stubbornly declined to help me get the rest of your family off of her back about the whole “illusive maiden” thing issued on her.” Apple asked coldly, still quite irritated that the boy refused to see reason and continued to swear that it was an “honor” for someone like Raven to be relentlessly wooed whether she wanted it or not.

“S-she likes both genders right? She’d know what is going on with me right? I’ve never- I’ve always liked being a bachelor! I… I’ve never really even kissed anybody on the mouth before him… save for when Apple was poisoned by-”

“Faybelle via the Evil Queen.” Apple interjected since Daring, for some reason, still had it in his head that Raven had been the one to do the poisoning or had at least had slipped and tried to follow her destiny for an hour or two, even after it was proven that Raven hadn’t laid a single malicious finger towards Apple.

“Really?” Daring blinked watery eyes at the blonde. “Does that mean that she stole Raven’s destiny then?”

“Fair’s fair Daring, my mother stole her mother’s right to be the Evil Fairy, I’m perfectly fine with it… aside from the weird crush that she has on my mother of course…” Raven shuddered; she knew a lovesick fairy when she saw one and Faybelle had it _bad_ for the Evil Queen.

“Really?” Apple asked. “Like, ew.”

“So you haven’t kissed anybody on the mouth save for when Apple was unconscious and when you had your last date with Chase?” Raven asked, quickly changing subjects.

“It was… different than kissing Apple, it made me feel… different. I’ve been on lots of dates with maidens before and I’ve been kissed on the cheek and impressed them by being the best charming prince and _I am_ attracted to girls… but when I’m with Chase it’s not quite the same as being on a date with a maiden and it is very different than hanging out with the fellas even though we do much of the same things that I normally do with both maidens and with the other boys… the closest I’ve ever come to feeling this way was when I danced with Cerise that one time but she’s not nearly the type of caliber of maiden that I usually date so I never pursued it…” Daring trailed off, looking into space, thankfully being completely oblivious to Apple scowling and Raven cutting the princess off with a hand to her mouth to prevent Apple from snapping that an unconscious girl does not count as a first kiss, merely an attempted means to cure the Evil Queen’s poison, if there is no romance and if the other person wasn’t aware that it happened it does not really count as anything special (as far as Apple was concerned, her first kiss with Raven was a far better first kiss than any she was not awake to remember).

And that’s when a light bulb went off in Apple’s mind.

“Daring when you kissed me did you feel your insides melt as if they had turned into warm magma or did you get nervous butterflies in your tummy?” Apple asked, gently taking Raven’s hand away.

“Of course not! I was confident and charming like I was supposed to be!” Daring sniffed proudly.

“And when you and Chase kissed, did you feel confident and charming then?” Apple deadpanned.

“…No I-… felt my insides melt and there were a lot of… fluttering things inside…” Daring admitted in a quiet voice after a long moment, almost sounding like his words were trying to hide behind each other in embarrassment.

“Good.” Raven gave the boy a bright smile. “That’s what is supposed to happen when you are being genuine about these things.”

“Huh?” Daring blinked in confusion.

Apple rolled her eyes. “She means that the only remedy for the bad feelings that you are feeling right now is to find Chase, tell him that you are willing to see how well things go between the two of you as long as you take it slow and don’t spook each other by rushing things.”

“I- what?” Daring sat up, still hugging the pillow and looking highly perplexed.

“It is scary finding that you like something that is out of your usual comfort zone.” Raven held out Chase’s love letter for Daring to take. “He’s saying that he accepts who you are just the way you are in there by the way, that he is grateful for the time that you have graced him with but he’s worried that if you don’t feel the same way that he does and if you continue on like this then you’ll both end up getting hurt. However it is very clear that you do feel somewhat that same feelings for him that he does for you, so if you choose to be brave enough… well there is nothing holding you back from being more diverse, let alone more monogamous when it comes to you continuing to be a Charming prince.”

“But… the fairytale…” Daring said barely understanding the witch but knowing enough to point out the big issue.

Raven’s merely grinned widely. “Yes, as a player in a Wonderland fairytale and therefore a native to a place where the rules of tradition are as flexible and as adaptable as they come… should it manage to _work out_ between you two I’m more than certain that there would be a part worthy enough for you to play by Chase’s side. Trust me Daring your future role in one fairytale or another would be secured, so do not worry about that and try to be more concerned with deciding if you are brave enough to try something new, albeit a tad bit more serious, with Sir Redford, if he is the type that is worth it then he will understand that you want to take things slow. There is no shame in being your own Prince Charming instead of a carbon copy of one found in a book’s description.”

“My own… what?” Daring blinked bewilderedly.

“Your brain will catch up to it eventually Daring.” Apple’s tone was one of warning and so commanding that even Raven shivered with rapt attention. “Now get up and get out, Raven’s going to catch a cold at this rate.”

Obediently Daring got up and began walking towards the door only to pause thoughtfully before his hand touched the handle.

“Wait, Raven are you wearing anything under that robe? And why is Apple’s hair so messy? …Come to think of it, earlier I saw the two of you stuffing something lacy under the bed- why _do_ you have _one_ bed? And-”

“Raven and I share everything. We were doing girly makeover stuff. Now get out before you embarrass Raven further by preventing her to at least put some decent clothes on!” Apple shot out more sternly than Daring had ever heard her, the princess talking over Raven’s mortified stuttering as the witch seemed to unconsciously hide behind Apple.

“Right. Going now.” Daring wisely fled the room.

“It took him that long to _notice_?” Raven asked after the door clicked shut.

“ _That_ was what I was supposed to marry and run a country with?” Apple shook her head in disgust. “Too far in his own head to notice a practically naked girl sitting right in front of him, dear _gods_ that’s sad.”

“Do you suppose that it’ll work out for them?” Raven asked, peering curiously to where Daring had left.

“Only time will tell.” Apple sighed. “Next time though, we should hide instead of answering the door, he probably could’ve managed to handle this all himself after a few hours rolling on the floor in a fit. The last thing we need is for the RA to think that we’ve opened up a brothel.”

“…I am kind of chilly.” Raven admitted.

Apple offered the witch a tired smile. “Let’s take care of that shall we?”

There was a light, hesitant tapping on the front door.

“Ignore it.” Apple ordered, pulling Raven into the bath.

XXX

“My mirror fell out of my pocket.” Daring whispered to the closed door meekly, suddenly feeling embarrassed and suspecting that in his haste to seek Raven’s advice he had neglected to notice that he had ran in on something significant. That and the witch being half naked and him not noticing for nearly the entire time and Apple appearing to be rather cross with him was… well it was not good, he knew that much.

“…Maybe…” Daring gulped, feeling both terrified and excited. “I should go find Chase first.”

As the young prince walked away, towards an unknown future, he neglected to notice that his heavy pure gold crown had tumbled off his head sometime during the previous two hours. Oblivious to this the boy oddly felt much lighter than normal.


End file.
